Hearts of Gold
by Lord Anarchy 888
Summary: Kid never thought that he would fall for the new girl at DWMA, ecspecially cause she is so asymmetrical. And Patty may have found somebody who wants to try to understand her. Is the new girl hiding a pitch black secret?The first couple chapters will be amateur, but it will get better! I swear! This is my first fanfic, so rate fairly. This is not Kid x Patti! Contains slight Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Gold

**Note: This is my first fanfic, so it won't be at its best until we are a couple chapters in. No characters belong to me except for my own characters. And whoever guesses who Ritzy is based off of gets a cookie! **

It was a normal day at Death Weapon Miester Academy. Well, except for the fact that Death the Kid was clinging to the ceiling trying to detach a spit ball that was lodged into the plaster. "Why won't it come off!" he shouted, extracting sighs from all of the students. They were used to his OCD induced actions by now.

"Listen up and get to your seats everybody! Well, except for you Kid, not that you would listen to me anyways." Stien said, glancing back up at the young boy who was almost finished with his scraping. "We have two new students; both of them are very interesting." This got class's attention. _Maybe they will be perfectly symmetrical! _We can all tell whose thought that was.

The first kid entered the room, and Patty couldn't help but suck in her breath when she saw him. He had short, shoulder length hair that was perfectly straight. It was a mix of dark blue, light green and shimmering purple. His eyes were a soft gray. He wore black dress shoes and dress pants. He also wore a white button down shirt with black suspenders. "His hair is like a waterfall." Patty sighed, earning a weird glance from her sister.

"My name is Shine Celest. I hope to be friends with all of you. My partner will be here in a minute, she spilled her stuff and told me to go on ahead." His voice was quite, but surprisingly audible. "He is a surprisingly powerful weapon, but his miester is much more of an oddity than he is." Stein was gripping his desk as he said this, a mad glint in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I spilled my stuff. I really am silly." A high pitched voice giggled, causing the class to look toward the door. Almost all of the boys jaws dropped, Kid's even hit the floor. But he then noticed how asymmetrical she was.

He started at her metal boots, which were not a problem. He then noticed her ripped jean shorts, which caused his eye to twitch. He then went to her white button down shirt, which was rather tight around her chest, which made him blush. He then moved to her blue tie with a random silver bubble pattern on it, which made his hands twitch. He then noticed her hair; it went down to her waist and was yellow blond. But her eyes, they were stunning. They were pure gold. But her eyes were crossed, which made his heart beat like crazy.

_Wait, why is my heart beating like this? I should be trying to fix her but, I kind of like them. _His breath became uneven as he said this, what was happening to him? "I hope that we can all be great friends! Oh, and my name is Ritzy C. Do, I also hope to kick some kishin egg butt!" she shouted. Yep, all of the boys instantly fell for her. "She is a special weapon that we don't see often. She has soul perception and a mixed wave length, which is why she can wield her partner, see souls, and turn into a weapon. Much of her powers are still unknown, oh how I would love to dissect her." Stein said, a mad smile creeping up onto his face. _What type of school is this? _ Shine thought, if only he had known.

**So that was my first chapter, please comment and tell me who you think that Ritzy is based off of. Bye-bye! ^-^**


	2. A kid free lunch

**Thanks for all of the readers that I have gotten so far. And Kayla(I forgot your whole username) was correct, Ritzy is based off of Derpy Whooves from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. And I got a special guest to do the disclaimers…Prussia!**

**Prussia: I am awesome! Oh, Soul eater and its characters do not belong to this girl who is not as awesome as me! She only owns the lame Ocs, who will never be as awesome as me!**

**Me: Oh that's it! As much as I love you, you cannot insult mah babies!*Picks up frying pan*Charge!**

"Where should we sit, its rather crowded." Shine said while quickly scanning the lunch room, hoping to see an empty table. "Let's just walk around and see if we can find an empty table. If not we can always eat outside, okay?" Shine couldn't help but smile at Ritzy and her optimism.

They walked around for a little while, but couldn't find any empty tables. "Oi, come over here, we have a few places that you can sit at!" The twosome turned around to see a girl with long hair and a cowboy hat waving at them. So they headed over to the lunch table and sat down.

"So, you guys must be the new kids. My names Soul Eater, but you can call me Soul." The boy who had spoken had white hair and red eyes. Shine couldn't help but flinch when the kid grinned at him, exposing his many sharp teeth. "Hi." They both greeted.

Soul quickly introduced them to everybody. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Patty Thompson, she's a little, uh, crazy." Shine glanced over at Patty. _Wow, she's really pretty. Wait, am I getting a crush on her? I haven't even spoken to her yet! _

"Sorry that Kid isn't here, but he's been in the bathroom the whole time and hasn't come out yet. He's probably folding all of the toilet paper tips again." _Even her voice is really cute! I wonder if she notices me, she was staring at my hair earlier. Then again, everybody stares at my hair. It's shiny like Edward Cullen, and that's just wrong! _

"Are you guys a couple or something?" The girl named Liz asked. Everybody then noticed that Ritzy and Shine had been holding hands the whole time so far. "Oh, he was just holding my hands because the room was so crowded that it made me a little dizzy 'cause of my silly eyes." Ritzy blushed while saying this, her eyes used to be a sensitive subject to her.

A small sigh of relief escaped Patty's lips. Everybody fell into little conversations, but then Maka noticed something. "Hey Ritzy, I really like your gloves, but don't they clash with your outfit a bit?" Ritzy had been wearing fingerless, black leather motorcycle gloves. "Yeah, but they hold memories." A sad look grew in her eyes. Everybody grew quite, even Black*Star, who had been declaring that he would surpass God a few minutes ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**In the bathroom at the current time: **

Kid was staring at himself in the bathroom's mirror. _What is wrong with me? My heart has been beating like crazy_ _ever since I saw the new girl. Has her lack of symmetry somehow physically affected me somehow? No, that is not possible, maybe I'm dying! _The young shinigami checked his pulse on both wrists. His pulse was barely there as usual. _Maybe I'm over reacting to this; I should just head back to the class room since lunch is almost over. Maybe I can befriend the new students. Yeah, it IS what's on the outside that counts, right? _

Death the Kid left the bathroom, ready to give the new kids a chance. He sat down in his usual spot and decided to wait there until class started again.

***Stands in front of a badly bruised Prussia* Oh my God! I'm sorry Prussia, here. *Kisses his forehead* All better ^-^ **

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story. Please review, follow, and favorite! Oh, and who should be my next special guest to do my next disclaimer? I'll let you decide. Bye-bye! **


	3. The start of it all

**I'm baaaaack~! Now that you are creeped out, time for disclaimers! ^-^ And I got 88 views! Woo-hoo! **

**Soul Eater does not belong to me, but if I did own it, Ritzy and Shine would be in there. I only own my OCs. **

**On with the show, er, story. **

Kid's POV 

I ran my fingers through my hair for the third time. My back was starting to ache from sitting up so straight.

_Ugh, when will class start? Maybe I should have just gone to the lunch room. Then I wouldn't be so hungry._

Slowly one by one the students started to trickle into the classroom. Craning my neck, I searched for the new students.

_Huh, maybe father wanted to see them. _

Sighing in defeat, I swung around to come face to face with pretty girl, okay, a VERY pretty girl. Scooting back a bit, I was finally able to see who it was. It was the new girl Ritzy and her partner.

"Hi, you're Death the Kid right? I sat with your friends and they told me that you didn't come to lunch. So here!"

She handed me a bright red apple. It had a napkin wrapped carefully around it. I looked up to see her give me a wide grin, which exposed one sharp tooth, much like Soul's, on the top right corner of her mouth.

"I thought that you might be hungry, not going to lunch and all. People usually feel bad when they get hungry, and nobody should ever feel bad."

_Maybe that is why I was feeling weird. Anyways, it was nice that she was worried about me, despite never meeting me before. But why is her tooth like that, it doesn't look natural like Soul's does. _

"Thank you, but you can me Kid." I grinned, not being able to help myself. Her smile felt contagious. My chest is feeling weird though, like all of Black*Star's gym equipment was thrown onto my heart.

_Why does my heart feel like this? Maybe I should talk to Stein after class, wait no, I trust him, but not that much. Maybe I should ask Soul, I often see his hand going to his heart when he and Maka are close. _

"Okay class, listen up! We are not done with introductions yet. We are going to head outside and go to the front of the school. We will then see what type of weapons they are, and how strong their resonance is, if they can do that yet." Stein lit his cigarette, pushing his chair out the door.

"Okay, well see you outside Kid!" She yelled already at the front of the room. Shine raised his hand up in a non-moving wave.

_They really are nice; I wonder what their weapon forms are like. Oh well, I better hurry up and get outside. _

Ritzy's POV 

_God darn it, I hate being stared at! Not when it's a few people, but this is a lot of people! Well, I can't help it. _

The whole class was standing outside, looking at me, like they expected me to fly off into the sky, but I didn't have my skateboard here, so that was impossible.

I pulled at my blue tie a bit, getting ready to start. We are a really good team, mostly because our weapon forms are complete opposites.

Three students dragged out ten straw dummies, two of them huge and made of stone.

"So guys, I would like Shine to turn into his weapon form first. Using him, you will destroy four of the straw dummies, then use your resonance to destroy one of the brick dummies, okay?" I nodded in the direction of the patchwork professor.

Immediately, Shine dissolved into a ball of blue light. Slowly, he fell into my grip. It felt so right, warmth pulsing through my body.

_At last. _

Kid's POV 

I felt my eyes widen, and I sucked in my breath. His weapon form was amazing and obviously powerful.

Shine was now a large metal sword, surrounded by blue fire. He was as big as Soul in weapon form, but was not heavy looking, considering that she was holding him with ease.

"Her soul wavelength in huge! Its five times larger than her partners, how is that possible?" Maka shouted her eyes as wide as tires.

Ritzy ran towards the first dummy, cleanly decapitating it within seconds. She then flipped through the air towards the second dummy, using her leg to hold it down; she stabbed it in the back, slicing it down. She twirled around, slashing the last two dummies all at once.

Whistling and clapping noises came from most of the students, all of them amazed with her abilities. I turned my head to look at her, wanting to see her reaction to all of the positive response. She didn't seem to notice, she looked as though she was in her own little world.

"Scream resonance!" they shouted, looking at the final dummy. She slumped forwards, much like Crona did before his resonance.

_Wait, scream resonance? I thought that only Crona could do it. _

I glanced over at the boy (Yes, he is a boy in this story. I am not choosing sides.) Who looked over at her with a slight sense of recognition in his eyes. The look went away almost at once.

My thoughts were disturbed by twin screams. I looked back at the girl, who was now bending back like she had no bones, screaming her lungs out. Shine changed shape, looking much like Ragnarok in his resonance form.

She ran towards the dummy, and leapt into the air, until she was a good yard higher than the dummy. "Eat metal!" she shrieked, slicing through the dummy like it was warm butter. To my surprise, the whole dummy melted, leaving strange goo in its place.

While she was falling to the ground, Shine changed back and caught her bridal style. He set her back on her feet, taking out a cloth from his pocket to dab some sweat off of her forehead.

"Okay, that was a good performance, you are obviously tired, so you don't have to turn into your weapon form. I wouldn't want to kill you on the first day." Stein said, his voice sounded… sympathetic.

"No, it's okay. I can still turn into my weapon form." She giggled, her scary and serious image melting away at once. It was hard to believe that the person that was out there a minute ago was her.

She was surrounded by a golden light with small orbs rising out of it. Slowly, the light rested into one of Shine's hands. Ritzy had turned into what looked like a swing able sledge hammer. It had a wooden handle that had a long chain connected to it. Connected to the chain was a large metal block, that looked too large for even Black*Star to pick up.

She stayed like this for about ten seconds before she changed back into her human form. She was twice as pale as she was before, which was saying something considering that she was only a shade darker than me.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Considering that they should get out of there before they were assigned homework, most of the students left at once.

I walked over to Ritzy to help her up. She was surprisingly light, and took my hand right away. For some reason, the feeling in my chest returned.

"You were really great out there. You must have killed lots of kishin eggs before." I commented, deciding that she needed to know how great she was.

"Thanks, but this was my first time wielding him and putting him in contact with something. I had only ever practiced before."

_How could she have only practiced before? She is almost up to our level, and she has probably never seen a kishin egg before! _

"It was nice talking to you, but I have to get home, it's my turn to cook dinner. See you on Monday!" She called, walking down the stairs so that she could catch up with Shine. She turned around and flashed me a grin before she continued walking down the stairs.

I was about to reply, but then it happened. The weight in my chest grew larger, and I desperately wanted to run after her, but I didn't know why. Clutching my chest, I walked towards Liz and Patty, who were hanging out towards the edge of the stairs. "Come on guys I need to find Soul and Black*Star now." Grabbing their hands, I pulled them down the stairs.

**Here it is! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to give me suggestions for who should do the disclaimer and that the more reviews, the better! Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	4. A small taste

**I'm here again. As you can see, I'm in a writing frenzy! I just have so many ideas that I want to type out, so here's Twilight Sparkle to do the disclaimers! **

**Twilight: Thank you Death the Girl. Soul Eater does not belong to death the girl 888. She only owns her OCs that slightly remind me of Der- **

**Me: Hush Twilight.**

**Twilight: But- **

**Me: Just. Hush. **

**Twilight: Okay… Well on with the story. **

Kid's POV 

Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and I were all sitting in my room. Well, Patty was passed out on the floor, but that wasn't important. We were about to find out what was wrong with me.

Soul thought for a couple minutes. His eyes slowly widened. He glanced over to Liz, who gave a slight nod in his direction. Black*Star whispered something to Soul, who nodded back to him.

"Hey Kid, we need you to tell us one last thing before we can be sure about what is wrong with you. Do you get this feeling around somebody, if you do, who is it?" Liz looked really happy for some reason.

"Yeah I do, around that new girl. You know, really strong, really powerful, REALY pret-"I quickly got cut off by Black*Star.

"OH MY ******* GOD! DUDE! YOU TOTALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON THE NEW GIRL!"

"Black*Star, be quite, your making my ears bleed." For some reason, Liz didn't look as happy as she did before. In fact, she looked like she would murder somebody. But quickly, she slapped a smile on her face. Odd.

_Never mind that! I'm in love with Ritzy! Is this love at first sight? No, that doesn't exist, does it? _

"Cool down Kid, you won't have to see her until Monday. You have 'till then to sort out your feelings." Soul thumped me on the back a few times. He gave me a smile that wasn't his usual 'look at me I'm so b d $$!' smile, bit it was a nice, friendly smile.

"Thanks guys, I really needed help." I felt really relieved; being able to find out what was bothering me.

"No prob Kid, we always got your back." Liz was already at the door, Patty slung across her back. Whatever was bothering her before had gone away.

"Oh, Kid? I just want to let you know that your crush will probably go away soon, it happens when you get closer to someone."

_What does that mean? _

Ritzy POV 

"Hey Shine, that Kid boy was very nice! His soul said so, and his personality. Do you think that we will be able to become friends?" I couldn't help but ask, he's been there with me forever, so I have to know what he thinks!

"Of course Ritzy, who wouldn't be friends with you?"

"You know those people!" I giggled, turning an old memory into a joke.

"Yeah, those people."

**This was a little part that I intended in the next chapter. This is just a little taste. Make sure to review, Bye-Bye!**


	5. The meeting

**Oi, I'm back! Here is chapter 5! You will start hearing more of Shine soon; it has taken me a long time to get his character down pat. **

**Soul Eater does not belong to me, I only own my AWESOME OCs. Take that Prussia! **

Ritzy's POV 

"Hey Ritzy, wake up. Come on, we're going to be late for school." A small voice whispered in my ear. Somebody was lightly shaking my side.

"What?! God darn it Shine, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I jumped off of the chair I had fallen asleep on. I suddenly felt light headed, having jumped up so fast.

I glanced at the clock, expecting it to be close to 8:00, hearing a small giggle emit from Shine. "Wait, the clock says that its 5:00 AM, on a Saturday." I rushed over to the nearest window. It was still pitch black out.

"Yeah, but it's your turn to go to the market. You should go early so it doesn't get too crowded. You can take your skateboard, what's it called? Oh yeah, Benzene! I still don't know why you named it that." Shine rambled; he tends to do that when he gets tired.

"Fine, but I'm not exactly dressed to go in public." I glanced at my clothes. I was wearing gray yoga pants and a light blue sleeveless crop top that looked like a strapless sports bra. It was very awkward for me because of my very large*cough* assets*cough*.

The only reason that I wore this around Shine was because he was like a brother to me. He would sometimes walk around shirtless in only sweatpants, and I mean ONLY sweatpants. Yeah, we were close.

"You look fine, besides, not many people will be there. So please go. Oh, and make sure to get lots of maple syrup." To make his point, he gave me a stare, and not just any stare, THE stare. His grey eyes grew very large, and looked like a layer of water was around them.

"Fine, you know, sometimes you're just like Uncle Canada." I chuckled. The only difference was that people always seemed to notice Shine because of his hair. Right now it was tied back into a short ponytail.

"Just hand me my reading glasses and skateboard strap. I'll grab my Ipod on the way out." He tossed me my glasses and strap from the other side of the room, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh, are you going to fly or use Benzene normally today?" I looked out the window again. It was dark out, but no doubt warm. The moon was starting to set; only its eyes peered over the horizon.

"I'll use him normally, but I'll fly if I run into trouble or a hunted kishin egg." I didn't want to take chances, being new and all.

"Well, see ya!" I shouted, running out the door while grabbing my Ipod and Benzene. I jammed the earphones into my head. I quickly scrolled through the music to select a song. My gaze ended on a hard rock song I liked called What's Up People. Cranking the volume up a bit, I kicked off on my skateboard and began my journey to the market.

I rode normally for a bit, doing a few Ollies and other simple tricks. A minute into the ride, the sun came up, making everything easier to see. Deciding that it was okay, I stomped the back of my board, causing whirring sounds to come from the bottom of my board.

Slowly my board lifted into the air. Shifting my center of balance, I took off into the sky.

_Because everybody knows that flying is better than riding! _

Kid's POV 

_Why did I have to get the groceries today? Why couldn't Patty actually TAKE HER TURN for once! Wow, I sound like a kid, literally! _

Oh well, maybe it's a good thing that Patty is still asleep, she's been having night terrors lately. She keeps on yelling 'The snakes, the snakes!' It's a real pain trying to wake her up, it's almost like something is trying to keep her asleep. Oh well, we'll have Stein check her out if it gets worse. With us in the room of course.

I grabbed one of the metal baskets, getting ready for a long hour or two of shopping. But, something felt odd; a slight breeze was tickling the back of my neck. A slight whirring noise was coming from above my head.

_What the hell is that? It sounds oddly familiar, almost like I've heard it before, but up closer to it than right now. I probably wouldn't be able to hear it if I wasn't a shinigami. _

I looked up into the sky where the noise seemed to be coming from, squinting my eyes so that they could adjust to the bright sky. What I saw surprised me.

There was a skateboard in the sky! And I wasn't on it! It was bright blue with a silver bubble pattern on it. It shifted to the side, revealing a girl with long blond hair on the top.

"Kid!" a familiar voice called out to me. I looked up again to see Ritzy waving down at me, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Hello Ritzy!" I shouted up to her, my chest getting that weird feeling again.

Slowly and gently, she brought her board back down onto ground, slamming her foot into the back of it, causing the noise to stop and a group of crows to fly off into the distance.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing at the store this early in the morning? No sane person is up this early in the morning." She looked at me, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Patty won't wake up; she's been having some weird nightmares about snakes lately. And what are you doing here this early?" I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she looked. She looked really cute with those little wire rimmed rectangle glasses that still managed to show all of her large eyes.

"Like I said, no SANE person would be here this early. I need to get the groceries while not too many people are here. Besides, Shine would never go through this city while it's still dark out. It scares him to no end. But what did you say about nightmares that involve snakes?" She tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes, a mask of seriousness and curiosity covering her usually cheerful face. It looked as though she was trying to look through me.

"Well, for the last couple of weeks, Patty has been getting really weird dreams that seem to involve snakes. But once we wake her up she's too shaken up to tell us what's happening in the dream. And she'll forget about an hour later. We might take her to Stien if these dreams keep coming." Why would she care about Patty's dream?

"Oh, I used to get those a lot. Actually, my dreams often involved snaked. Does she have any connection to snakes?" she asked, sounding like Maka for a second.

"Well, we don't exactly have the best experiences when it comes to snakes. We used to fight a witch who would never die. Her animal was the snake, which was easy to tell, considering that her name was Medusa Gorgon. It doesn't really get more obvious than that." I shuddered when I said her name. She was one of the most evil people in the world. She had hurt so many people. Ritzy was lucky, she had probably never seen, felt, or done any bad in her whole life.

Ritzy's back stiffened immediately, her eyes going wide and her skin going pale. "Did you say that her name was Medusa?" by this time she was shaking, it was starting to worry me.

"Yes, actually, Crona is her son. Luckily he's on our side now. He has something called Black Blood. His mother injected it into him and drained him of his own blood to be part of her experiments. She would force him to eat innocent human souls. It can heal up his wounds and turn into dangerous items, this makes him very hard to defeat. His blood can also turn into Ragnarok, a demon like being who is highly annoying." I expected her to be shaking twice as much by now, this is what most people would do when they heard about Crona.

"Oh, so he's fine? That's great! Oh, and about Patty, there is a potion that I know that will take away her nightmares, but instead she will only dream of blankness when she is asleep. But it's better than the nightmares if they are as bad as you say, and it only lasts the night. I'll give you the directions to make it on Monday." She seemed to calm down right away, which I found very odd. And how does she know how to make potions?

"Excuse me, but how do you know how to make potions." I said, expecting her to go into a long and dramatic story. We live in Death City; everybody here has at least one story.

"My uncle Eng…. I mean Arthur used to make this for me when I used to have bad dreams. And there is no magic involved in it, it's just a specific mixture of food ingredients." She said, giggling her head off.

"Oh, well that's really nice, he must have been very smart to be able to invent that. But I have one last question, why is your skateboard able to fly? I thought that mine was the only one that could fly." I asked, I couldn't help it, what type of magic was able to make hers fly?

"Well, before I left with Shine to go to Death City, my uncle Amer…. I mean Alfred took my board and fix it, but secretly installed some machinery to make it fly as my going away present." By now she was wearing her trademark grin again, I guess that it was a good think that she turned the conversation back towards Patty.

"So you lived with your uncles? They seem very kind. Were they from your mother or father's side?" her grin vanished for a second, but reappeared the next second.

"I'm not related to them at all. They adopted me, but said that they wouldn't want to replace my mom or dad. So I referred to them as aunts and uncles. " She said, her grin turning into a sad smile.

"But it's okay! I was adopted into a nice family that took good care of me. They were all fun and actually were sad to see me go to Death City. Not many people had been sad to see me leave before. And they didn't treat me like I was a fragile idiot either. I ended up living with Uncle Alfred, but the others visited me all the time. Sometimes I wish that they had been my real parents. They all treated me like parents should. Not like my mother did anyways." She whispered.

_Idiot! Why did I ask her about her family? Most of the kids at the school had family issues! _

"Sorry that I asked, I guess that it was kind of insensitive for me to do that." I apologized.

She picked up her skateboard and strapped it to her back. "It's okay, that was in the past, I've left most of it behind." She giggled, strapping the board onto her back.

Ritz's Pov 

_That was close! _

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Do I see some drama? AND HETALIA! Remember, reviews make me a happy writer! Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	6. A talk about Stein

**It's time for chapter 6! Yaaaay~! I've taken some criticism and plan to start adding more detail to my stories. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, it means a ton. And I plan to continue this story for a while. I might even add her to later Soul Eater fanfics, but let's focus on this one for now. **

**I own Soul Eater and hold all rights to it… IN MY DREAMS! I only own my OCs, Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo. Let the story begin! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

Ritzy's POV

Kid and I were looking through aisles of produce, occasionally bending down to read prices, labels, or put something in one of our baskets. The inside of the store was a sunny yellow, completely different than the dark tones outside. I actually preferred them to this yellow, it was too bright for my tastes.

I picked up a tomato, sniffing it then lightly squeezing it in my hands. Deciding that it was fit to eat, I placed it inside of my basket, careful not to smash it. I let out a sigh, hoping that Kid would notice it and end the silence that has lasted for five minutes so far.

Deciding to end it myself, I started talking. "Hey Kid, since I told you all about my family, why don't you tell me about yours?" Ok, I may not have told him EVERYTHING about my family, but I told him as much as he needed to know.

"Well, my father is Lord Death, so I don't really have any blood family besides him. But Liz and Patty are like sisters to me, so you could say that they are my sisters. Other than that, I have no other family." He stated, bending down to pick up some leeks, checking to see if it was bruised.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…zero. "Your dad is Lord Death!" I screeched, my eyes widening in disbelief. Does that mean that Kid is a shinigami? I mean, no offence, but he's shorter than me!

"Yes, why is that a surprise? I mean, I have the eyes and the hair."

"Sorry, it's just that, wow, you're a shinigami! It's just, wow." I stuttered, unable to help myself. I mean, how would you react if you found out that somebody that you knew was a death god? Not very calmly I suppose.

"It's okay; I get that reaction a lot. Shinigami's are supposed to be big and powerful, and I only come up a little bit past your chin. Besides, it's abnormal for a shinigami to train his own weapons, but I wanted mine to meet my own specifications, hence my training at the DWMA." He said, putting one leek down and picking up a new one.

"Oh, okay. Besides, I'm freakishly tall, you should be proud that you get up to there. That makes a lot of sense, wow you must be really dedicated. Then again, most of the students must be dedicated to enroll into such a high level academy like this one. Speaking of the academy, would you mind answering a few questions for me about it?" I'm really confused, so maybe Kid can clarify things a bit for me.

"Okay, ask away."

"Do you have to wear the same thing to school every day?"

"No, but most of us like to. For example, I'm wearing a black and red T-shirt with black shorts, but I wear my suit to school. Plus, it makes things easier when you get dressed in the morning."

"Can you buy lunch?"

"Yes, but the food is bland."

"Are the students nice?"

"Most of them."

"What about our teacher, is he nice? He looks really pretty, and I will have to start seeing him after school soon. But is he nice? It's hard to tell. The last time that I saw him was ten years ago."

Kid whipped his head at me his eyes full of panic. "No, you do not want to get too close to Stein. He may seem nice enough, and have the best intentions, but if you get too close to him, you will most likely get hurt. We have one teacher Marie who has a crush on him. During one of his old madness attacks, he smashed her into a wall using his soul energy. If she wasn't a weapon, she would have died. He likes her back, so he's lucky that she loves him enough to forgive him for everything that he has done. And if you do go to see him after school, make sure to bring Shine with you, just in case. And… wait, what do you mean you saw him ten years ago." He rushed, trying to make sure that I was absorbing all of his information.

"I just saw him when I was younger; the only way that I was able to recognize him was because of the screw in his head. But the last time I saw him, the screw was causing him pain. And why are you still so afraid of him? You said one of his OLD madness attacks. How do you know if he's still insane?" I asked, getting really confused by now.

"Well look at him! He has scars all over his face and body!" He shouted, his arms flailing at his sides. Luckily for us, nobody else was here.

"So what? I have huge eyes and I can only control one of them. Does that make me an idiot? Does that make me fragile? Does that make me lesser than everybody else?!" I shouted, my voice climbing higher. I could feel a hot ball of energy building up in my stomach, pressing against my insides. I forced myself to calm down, feeling my body temperature going back to normal.

Kid walked a step towards me. "No, you are just like all of us, but he made those scars himself, he is the reason that they are there."

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**Bad place to end,I know. The next chapter will be the last one at the grocery store. **

**Remember to rate and review! Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	7. A fight

**Wazzup?! How are all you dizzles doin' in the hizzle? Wow, I am so lame. If you couldn't guess, that was me trying to type in gangsta talk. As you could see, I failed. But I just got all of the hetalia and kuroshitsuji episodes for Blu-ray, so I was inspired to write! **

**I decided to start adding a section in the chapters where I will respond to any questions that you have. I see these a lot and think that I should give it a try. But I update relatively fast, so they will not be in every chapter. Here we go! **

**Guest: I make most of the boys fall in love with her right away because I want her to be a very cute and attractive character. And only MOST of the boys fall in love with her. Trust me; it will be used as a plot device very soon. Mwah ha ha ha! **

**I do not own Soul eater and any of its characters, they belong to Atsushi Ohkubo. I only own my lovely little OCs. On with the show! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxx **

Kid's POV

_Wow, she looked like she was about to explode! Why am I such an idiot? Of course she hates it when people judge somebody badly based on their looks! _

"No, you are just like all of us, but he made those scars himself, he is the reason that they are there." I said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Obviously, he barely had any the last time that I saw him. Sorry that I exploded on you like that. I got ahead of myself. I'm usually not like this, but it's early and I'm still half asleep." She said, smiling at me sheepishly, leaning over the rows of pocky we had just stopped in front of. She reached to the top row, grabbing ten boxes of strawberry pocky.

"It's fine. I'm just worried, the Kishin Azura was only killed five months ago, and it was a really stressful time for all of us. I seem to be the one making the slowest recovery." I said, sighing and holding the back of my neck.

"Really? Oh yeah, I heard that some students from the academy went into the madness and attacked Azura head on. You must have been one of them. If I got that close to pure madness, I would have been long gone." She said, looking at me with admiring eyes.

I felt a blush slowly creeping on to my cheeks. I quickly composed myself before she could notice my probably red face. "Do you have everything that you need? I do, but I can hang around if you want." I offered.

"No, I got everything I need, do you want to head out together?" she asked, placing the last box of pocky in her basket.

I nodded in reply. Both of us headed out to the check-out counter, to be greeted by a fairly good looking girl about our age behind the counter. She looked at me up and down, and then noticed the stripes in my hair.

"Hello, welcome to like, Death City market! How many items did you buy today? If it is less than like, five, you may use the self-check out on the other side of the store!" she said in a clearly fake and ditzy voice.

"Hey Ritzy, do you want to check out all of our items together and split the price?" I asked the tall girl next to me.

"No thanks Kid, I got more stuff than you. I wouldn't want you to pay more than you need to." She politely declined. The girl looked at her up and down, a scowl on her face.

"So, you're like the famous Death the Kid. That is like, soooooooo cool! You must be like, sooooooo powerful! Wow, this is like, soooooooo great! Tee-hee!" she squealed. Her voice was hurting my brain. I could almost feel my IQ points slowly decreasing.

"You sound like my cousin Felix from Poland. And you also kind of dress like him." Ritzy stated, staring at the girl with her head cocked the side.

"Well like, all of that food is going to make you fatter than you already are." The girl said, motioning to all of the sugary food in Ritzy's bag.

"First of all, I live with somebody, so I won't be eating it all. Second of all, I do over fifty hours of combat practice a week, so I burn it off with a mix of exercise and my high metabolism. Third of all, I heard that you can burn off calories if you actually use your brain." She said, tapping her head.

Oh no, girl fight!

"Are you calling me like, dumb!?"

"Yes, maybe all of that makeup is clogging up your brain."

"I'm like, barely wearing any!"

"Wow, I'd hate to see your face when you do wear more makeup."

"You shouldn't be talking four eyes. Even your eyes without your like, glasses are weird."

"Kid, I'm going to use the self-check out. Do you want to come with me? I'd honestly go anywhere in the store as long as this fake blond wasn't there." Ritzy quickly said, one of her eyes moved over to glare at the apparently fake blond.

"Sure, I really don't want to be near somebody who makes fun of my friends." I said, and it was true. This girl was as mean as a snake, no wait, that was an insult to snakes.

We walked over to the other side of the store. But our market was really small, unlike our other stores, so it didn't take long. "Thanks for saying what you said back there, are we really friends?" Ritzy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course! But why did you start a fight with her?" It didn't seem like she was the type of person to pick fights with somebody for no real reason.

"Over the years, I've gotten very good at reading facial expressions. I used to need to know what people were thinking, so I learned at a very young age. She was trying to hit on you, but she also saw how wealthy you are. She was most likely going to make you buy her some expensive stuff." She explained, scanning the chocolate chip cake mix in her hand.

"Why would you need to know that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"For reasons, and lets just leave it at that." She replied, scanning her last item, a large jug of maple syrup. She picked up her stuff, and stepped aside to allow me to use the scanner.

"Sorry, it must be private. I forget that most of the students at the academy have had a pretty bad past." I said, smiling apologetically before I quickly scanned most of my items. It was quite funny actually; most of my food was healthy, with an exception of Patty's sweets, and most of her food had at least five grams of sugar per serving.

"Ah, so it looks like you have noticed my high amount of sugar. Well my little reaper, I can't explain why, but I have extremely high sugar tolerance. All of that fat must go somewhere, but I don't know where. My aunt Elizabeth always giggles when I say that, but I'm not sure why?" she said, an expression of ignorance on her face.

"Oh, well… that's nice." I paused, trying to hide my blush once again. How could she not know what her aunt was talking about?

"Well, let's go outside. It looks like you've scanned everything." She said, turning her head so that it was facing the door.

"Yeah, good idea. Besides, it looks like it's the middle of the day already." I replied, walking towards the door. Once we were outside, the sun was already in the middle of the sky.

"It was nice talking to you Kid. And thanks for warning me about Stien; I guess that you can never be too careful." She said, taking her skateboard off of her back and setting it onto the cobble stone ground.

"Wait! I mean… um, why don't we hang out some more? But only if you want to, you know? Uh, yeah." I stuttered, not wanting her to leave yet.

"Well, I have to head home to put away my stuff, and Shine gets nervous if he's left alone for too long. But… I know! Why don't you invite everybody over to my place for a sleep over? Then we can hang out for twice as long!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! Oh, I mean, yeah. That sounds cool." I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Okay! So tell everybody to come at six. See you soon!" she shouted, stomping on her board and taking off into the sky. I slowly raised my hand as if to wave.

Once she was out of my sight, I let out a very manly squeal. I can't wait until tonight. I took out my cell phone, ready to make a few calls.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxx**

**And this was the 7****th**** chapter. It was very good if I don't say so myself! Remember to leave reviews, suggestions, and tons of questions. Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	8. The sleep over Part1

**Time for the holly chapter 8! I felt like it was time to start writing this chapter because my Death the Kid wig has inspired me. I'm wearing it as I type for good luck. I am sorry if you sent a review or question, my internet has been acting up. Hopefully it's better now. **

**And to celebrate the number 8, here is Death the Kid with the disclaimers! **

**Kid: death the girl 888 does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in it, only the OCs. And I have my own questions, are you my sister? And will I end up with Ritzy?! **

**Me: Uh, oh. This is why I don't let characters in the story do the disclaimers. Well, on with the story! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxx **

Ritz's POV 

"Hurry up Ritzy, they'll be over in five minutes!" a voice called from outside of my bedroom door. I pulled on my last article of clothing, a blue tank top with a silver bubble pattern on the collar, and ran out of my room.

"Ok MOM. Sheesh, I was just getting dressed." I said, sticking my tongue out at Shine, who was moving the coffee table from the middle of the living room. I walked over to the other side, and pushed the table, setting it in the corner of the room.

I faced Shine, who had just recently gotten dressed. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the words 'Living Dream' printed up the side in black Japanese writing. Besides that he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. He had let his hair down and was wearing the hair tie around his wrist. I could see why lots of the girls that he met would develop crushes on him.

Compared to him, I looked like a piece of paper. Plain, boring, and unoriginal. Not that I cared about looks, it's the soul that matters. I had actually met Shine while practicing my soul perception. His quite, orderly, and kind soul had drawn me to him. We've been best friends ever since.

"Thanks. Sorry about me yelling like that. You know that I've never been very good at talking to people. So to have people stay the night is a kind of stressful." He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He had never been one to start a conversation, but he's a lot better now than he was I first met him. But girls like mystery, so there he is, my little lady killer.

"It's fine, don't sweat it! And don't worry, this will be fun. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself at lunch, and these are the same exact kids." I replied, patting his back. He could also be very silly, getting nervous about the smallest things

_Knock, knock! _I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal our first three guests. Standing outside of our door was Crona, Maka, and Soul.

"Hey guys! You're right on time." I exclaimed, walking to the side so that they could walk in.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Sup."

As they walked in, I noticed that they each walked a little differently based on their personality. Maka walked with her back straight and her head held high. While Crona on the other hand, was hunched forward and gripping on to Maka's arm. Soul walked with an easy swaying motion, his shoulders relaxed at his sides.

We all sat down at the couch and began to talk. At first it was about school, and then we began to talk about music. I glanced over at Shine, who seemed at ease.

"I'm just saying that dubstep is great. Just because it's made by a computer doesn't mean that it's not music." Soul countered, his eyes narrowing at Maka. Just as she was about to open her mouth, we heard one loud bang at the door.

"Black*Star's here." Maka muttered. Shine jogged up to the door and yanked it open. Shine squeaked as a flash of blue ran into the middle of the room.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR!" a boy shouted in the middle of the room. Quickly, Tsubaki walked over to Black*Star and covered his mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a really good kid. I hope that we're not too late." She apologized, bowing a few times.

"It's cool. I've lived with people like him before." I responded, helping Shine to his feet. The poor thing had fallen over. Just as I was about to go back over to the couch, I heard eight short raps at the door.

"Come in." Shine called out shakily, still startled by his encounter with Black*Star. Kid strutted into the room, followed by Liz and Patty. As soon as Shine saw Patty, he jumped up to his feet and straightened up his shirt. "H-hello guys." He stuttered, his pale face going insanely red.

"Hello, I'm sorry if we're late. Patty wanted to bring all of her giraffes. And we mean ALL of them." Liz said, slowly shaking her head. Patty and I started to giggle at the same time. Me because it was funny and Patty because… well I don't know why.

"Hey Ritzy, nice to see you again." Kid said, walking up to me. He was wearing the same thing that he had been wearing this morning. There was a small smile on his face. For some reason, everything seemed like it would go perfect with him here,

Kid's POV 

Finally, I'm here. It had taken us forever to pack up all of Patty's giraffes. And then, Liz wanted to pack all of her makeup and every single article of clothing that she owned. Sometimes, I just don't get girls.

"Hey Kid, do you think that we should order pizza?" Ritzy asked, cocking her head to the side. She seems to do that when she gets confused or asks something.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I replied, snapping out of my thoughts about how adorable she is.

"Yo, do you know what would be a great idea? Order Pizza from somewhere out of Death City! Not a lot of people know about Miesters and Weapons out of Death City. Even their sun and moon look different!" Black*Star exclaimed, jumping down from his position on top of the couch.

"Yeah, we could scare them witless." Replied Soul, chuckling to himself. It was a good idea, plus it seems like it would be fun.

"Sure, I know a place within driving range, so they wouldn't be able to deny us service. This will be interesting." Ritzy mused, walking over to the phone.

I watched as Ritzy dialed in the number and set her cell phone on speaker. The dial tone droned on for about five seconds until we heard a young voice on the other end. "Hello, this is Papa John's, how can we help you."

"Um, can you please deliver three extra-large cheese pizzas to Death City, Chopper Street, apartment complex D, and apartment number 3-C?" Ritzy asked, her voice perfectly calm.

"Um, did you say Death City? Excuse me for a second.*mutter, mutter. Gasp!* I-I'm sorry for the delay. You are the first c-call we have gotten from D-Death City. The p-pizza will be over in t-thirty minutes or less. And what is your n-name?" the voice stuttered.

"Death the Girl." She replied, looking over at me and smiling. Of course she would choose a name similar to mine; I am the son of Death after all.

"Oh, t-that's a l-lovely n-name. T-that is a-all, g-good evening." The voice stuttered, and then hung up.

"Oh my god! That was so fun!" Ritzy shouted, setting her phone back onto the counter. There was a huge grin on her face, exposing all of her teeth.

"Yeah. But do you know what would be even better? We should make ourselves look scary, so when they open the door, they'll have to talk to 'demons'." Liz said, already heading towards her bag.

We all nodded in agreement. All of the girls went into Ritz's room to change, while the rest of us went into Shine's room. Once we were all done changing, we walked into the living room. And all that we saw were a bunch of demons.

"Hey guys, how do we look?" Tsubaki asked. To be honest, they all looked frightening, but in a good way. They took Liz, Tsubaki, and Ritzy's height into consideration and put them into high heels, making them look freakishly tall. They were all wearing black dresses and had tons of black makeup caked onto their faces. But unlike the others, Ritzy was wearing a black and red lacey corset with a long black skirt. They gave her dark red lips with deep shadows under her eyes. She had a fake tooth on one side of her mouth making it look like she had a set of fangs.

"You girls all look great. How do we look?" Soul asked. Even though we did a pretty good job, it wasn't nearly as good as theirs. Soul was wearing a black vest with a pair of his black ripped jeans. Black*Star was shirtless with a pair of black shorts, but was wearing a pair of fake fangs. Crona was wearing an outfit like Soul, but his vest was white and ripped up with Ragnarok oozing out of it. As for me, I was wearing my school outfit but had lots of black makeup on my face. My hair was also very messed up, much to my displeasure.

"You guys all look terrifying, especially Crona." Ritzy said, inspecting us. Right after she said that, there were three shaky knocks at the door. She walked over to it and swung it open with surprising force. Standing outside of the door was a short, pimply seventeen year old boy.

"Isss thisss our pizza?" Ritzy asked, making her voice low and demonic sounding. The boy began to shake violently, the pizza sliding around in its box.

"The moon looks lovely tonight. Too bad my blood isn't red like the moon's." Crona whispered, moaning slightly as he said this. The teen looked at the moon, no longer covered by clouds, and began to shake even more.

'Yeah, but who cares? Blood is blood, no matter what way you get it." Soul smirked, turning his arm into a scythe blade. The boy bit back a scream, gripping on to the pizzas tightly.

"This w-will be t-twenty-five d-dollars and ninety-nine c-cents." The boy said, close to tears. Taking pity on him, Ritzy's expression softened and she gave him a small smile. She fished fifty dollars from the side of her corset.

"Keep the change." She said, letting her voice pitch up a bit. The boy nodded, handed us our pizzas, and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. We shut the door and it became quite for a few seconds. Then slowly, one by one, we started to laugh like mad men. This will be a great night.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxx **

**They're so mean! Not really though. At least Ritzy took pity on him. Remember to review and leave comments. Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	9. sleep over part 2

**It's time for the next part of the sleep over! I just want all of you to know that I might be on hiatus for the next month or so, I'm not sure, but if I don't update in a week, I will be on hiatus. **

**Soul eater and its characters do not belong to death the girl 888, only the OCs. Now, on with the story. **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxx **

Ritzy's POV 

"Ok, so let's all wash off our makeup, then we can eat. And Crona, just suck up Ragnarok." Maka said, grabbing some baby wipes. We all scrubbed our faces clean, leaving the wipes pitch black and red.

Skipping over to the pizza boxes, Patty threw them over to Liz, who set them down on the floor. "After we eat, we can go wash up and get into our pajamas." I said, grabbing myself a slice.

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides, who knew that acting evil could be so exhausting? But you seemed pretty good at it Ritzy." Soul said, his mouth filled with pizza. Soul brought down a large book on his head, leaving a smoking indent in the middle of his head. She tossed the book to me, which was labeled '101 Pasta Recipes'.

"I've had some experience. In acting I mean." I replied, setting the book next to me. My aunt Feliciana had given it to me before I had left. She had said that it was her and Uncle Ludwig's idea, but I could tell that it was mostly her.

"Well he is right, you were great at it." Kid said, inspecting his pizza for some reason. When he complemented me, my face got hot for some reason. As I was about to reply, a small noise followed by 'I'm the hero!' came from my light blue laptop that I had left sitting on the coffee table.

"It looks like my uncle Alfred sent me an email. One second." I said, reaching over and pulling the laptop onto my lap. Slowly scrolling through the letter, I felt my heart grow heavier with each letter. I blinked back my tears as I felt my hands clench together.

"Yo, are you alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um… why are you sad?"

"Ritzy, what is it?"

"What happened?"

"Well, my uncle Alfred sent me an email about something that happened in New Town, Connecticut. Some sick ******* went into a school and murdered a bunch of innocent children. He then chose the easy way out and decided to kill himself." I said, barely able to hold back my anger.

"That's terrible! What can we… wait, I have an idea." Shine said, rushing into his room. He then came out with a bunch of paper lanterns. Silently, he lit them and let go of them outside of our window. Slowly, they drifted away. I would have prayed for the children just then, but I didn't even believe in prayer anymore.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXxxxxxxxx**

**This was just something that I wanted to do for the children that have passed away. I'm sorry that it's short, but this was just something to send my wishes out to them. Remember to review and send questions. Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	10. sleep over part 3

**Hello my lovelies, I'm baaaaaaack from the dead, so here is an extra-long, extra good and extra squeal worthy chapter! I'm actually writing this during hiatus, and I'm extra pumped for the new doctor who episode soon! So here is the 10****th**** doctor to do the disclaimers so show that I'm soooo sorry! … sorry! **

**Doctor: Thank you Anarchy (Love the new pen name!), can I call you Anarchy? I mean you're not a real lord. I'll call you Anarchy! Either way, Soul Eater does not belong to Anarchy, only her OCs do. **

**Me: Thank you Doctor. But do you doubt my power, my AWESOME power? **

**Doctor: I guess I am. I mean, you're not really a lord. **

**Me: But I'm Scottish, awesome, chaotic, and in complete control here! (An unusually large metal baseball bat appears in one of my hand. In the other I'm holding a blowtorch.) I don't care that you are totally good looking. Any last words? **

**Doctor: Yes, on with the show! **

**Me: Hey that's my catch phrase! Good-bye Doctor~! Hee hee hee hee! **

**Doctor: Help. **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

Kid's POV 

"Cheer up Ritzy, at least some of the children survived." I said, showing her an article about the massacre that I pulled up on my phone. She was sitting on Shine's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She seemed to be trying not to start crying in front of us.

She glanced at the article, and quickly returned her gaze to the light blue carpet floors. "Yeah, by covering herself in her classmates blood." She muttered, earning another squeeze from Shine. We were all silent for another five minutes.

"You know what, you're right! Moping around won't change what happened in the past, and it certainly won't make this sleep over any more fun!" Ritzy declared, springing back up to her feet**.** Hersudden outburst caused all of us to fall back, except for Patty, who wouldn't stop laughing.

A small smile appeared on Shine's face. "That's the Ritzy we all know and love." He said, giving her a small fist bump. Looking at our confused faces, he gave us a quick explanation, "Her emotions tend to shift around a bit, but usually in a positive way." He explained, motioning to a grinning Ritzy.

"You know what, she's right. It was only the murder of the innocent. Wait, I don't think that came out right. I meant to say, we've all seen worse." Liz said. She slowly stood up, Patty doing the same. One by one, everybody stood up.

"Well, what should we do?" Tsubaki asked, taking a small bite of her pizza. She was right; it was going to boring if we didn't do something.

"Have no fear Tsubaki; I know what we should do! We will play truth or dare!" Black*Star shouted, swinging from their ceiling fan. He jumped down, relieving the fan from all of his extra weight.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Patty squealed, jumping up and down.

"Sounds cool." Soul said. Everybody else agreed, deciding that it would be a fun way to pass the time. We all sat down on the floor in a circle, placing an empty soda bottle in the middle. Soul took the bottle first and gave it a spin. Slowly, it landed on Tsubaki. "Yo Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth I guess."

"Sweet! Ok so, what is the worst thing that you have ever done?" Soul said, wringing his hands together.

"Ok, do you guys promise not to hate me? I, well I, I took an extra slice of cake a couple of years ago!" she shouted, covering her eyes with her hands.

_Seriously, is that the worst thing that she's ever done? Well, I honestly shouldn't be surprised. This is Tsubaki that we're talking about. _

"Ok, ok, you can calm down Tsubaki. Besides, it's my turn." Liz said, spinning the bottle. Now it was time to cry. Most of us all know that Liz is the truth or dare demon. She will crush. Your. Soul.

The bottle seemed to spin forever. Then slowly, it landed on its victim. This victim was Ritzy. "Ok Ritzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ok. So, do you have a crush on anybody? And if you do, who is it?" she asked. You could almost see the evil fire in her eyes. But either way, this question must have been a good omen.

"Well… yes I do! I don't exactly know his name, he left in a hurry. He's blond, was wearing shinigami skull in-ear phones, and had a metal cross and skull necklace. I met him about an hour before you guys arrived. He was really nice." Ritzy giggled, hunching forward a bit.

"Oh, that's Justin Law. He's one of Lord Death's death scythes and a young one too." Maka said. (Note: Justin does not go insane in the anime, which is the world that I'm using.)

I felt myself die a little right then and there. I mean, I would have been fine if her crush was on any other guy, but Justin? He's the youngest death scythe ever, how exactly am I supposed to compete with that? Not only is he kind and powerful, but he's probably one of the hottest guys in Death City. From a female perspective.

"Ooooh, he is sooooo cute! Good choice Ritzy!" Liz squealed, giving her a high five. Soul came over and gave me a few rough pats on the back. He gave me a sympathetic look before quickly sitting down next to me.

"Don't worry, it's only a crush. She'll probably fall out of it soon." He whispered, reassuring me. And you know what, he was right! Liz gets crushes on boys all the time, and I don't see her asking any out yet. Actually, whenever I bring up the subject, she blushes and changes it… weird.

"I don't understand how he can listen to such noisy music. He needs to lip read, but I don't know how to deal with that…" Crona muttered, hugging his knees. Suddenly, a thick and sickening liquid like noise emitted from Crona. Then, black blood shot out of his back, wrapping around it self and hardening until it gained a humanoid shape. Huge white bulging eyes popped out from it, glaring at everyone in the room. "Hi Ragnarok…" Crona said, looking up at the thing that had come out of his back.

"You idiot! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!? And… who are you?" he asked, leaning towards Ritzy. Her eyes widened, but it didn't look like shock. Not at all like Shine's eyes were like just before he passed out on the floor. They looked… worried. He stared at her and gave a slight nod that was barely noticeable. "You're smokin'!" he shouted, regaining his composure.

"Thank you!" she replied, the look from before leaving her face. She bent down and grabbed a slice of pizza, handing it to Ragnarok. "You didn't eat, right?" I chuckled to myself, not able to help it. She was barely fazed by this! Unlike Shine, who was still passed out on the floor. For some odd reason, Patty was standing over him and staring like an owl.

"Aww, its Patty's first crush! This is great!" Liz sighed from right behind me. I turned to see a soft look in her eyes. And… wait, was she going to cry?! "Thank you Kid."

"For what?" I replied, unsure of what she was talking about.

"For taking us up and out of the streets. For giving us a chance to become Death Weapons. For making us part of the family. If you hadn't done that, small things like this would have never happened." She whispered, ruffling my hair. And for once, I didn't complain.

"Hnnggg! Ugh, what happened?" Shine asked, eyes still closed. Patty jumped away quickly and started to draw a giraffe. It was like she was never there. He lurched forward, his hair flying into his face. Taking a hair tie off of his wrist, he sloppily tied his hair back. Patty turned around to hide an obvious blush that had covered her face. Looking over at Ragnarok, he leaned back on his hands, losing the little color that he had in his face. "W-what's that?" he stuttered, gray eyes growing in size.

"That's Ragnarok; he's made from Crona's black blood." Ritzy explained, standing up and helping him to his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, I've just never seen anything like it before." Apologized Shine, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and glancing almost apologetically at Ritzy. Crona gave him a small smile to show that he was forgiven.

All of a sudden, Ritzy stumbled forward, using one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, and the other to clutch her forehead. "E-excuse me, I'll be right back…" she murmured, stumbling into the concealed kitchen.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on her." I said, walking into the kitchen. Ritzy was sitting on a chair backward, like Stien, putting a purple pill in her mouth and knocking it back with a small glass of water. Once she swallowed, she let out a loud groan. She clutched her head, almost banging it onto the wood table. "Oh my god, Ritzy! Are you okay?" I shouted, running up to her and grabbing her shoulders.

"Huh, yeah Kid, I feel like I'm dead and burning up in a fire. Of course I'm alright!" she sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The side of her bangs was covering her lazy eye and instead of her grin, she was wearing a lazy grimace. Her one eye looked… different. And finally, I realized why it looked so different.

Her bang exposed her lazy eye for a quick second

I walked back, noticing that her body was almost draped across the chair. She slowly lifted herself from the seat and slowly walked over to me in an odd swaying motion. I didn't notice that I was still moving until I hit my back against the corner of the kitchen. She let out a deep, dry cackle, still swaying like a leaf in the breeze. "R-ritzy, d-did I do something-"But I was cut off by a hand whipping itself across my cheek. It stung almost like it was on fire. Falling onto the floor, I brushed a shocked hand across my face. When I looked at it, it was smeared lightly with blood.

"Shaddup! I was just laughing at you're stupid little face, 'ya priss." She cackled. She slid a finger across my face and looked at the blood. Quickly, she used her tongue to lap it up. It was slender like a lizard. She stooped down at my level so that she could smile at me, but this one was even worse than the last. It reached all the way to her ears, and the flesh around it strained and showed every muscle. New rows of sharp teeth were created, making her look like a mix of Soul and Stien. But slowly, it shrank back. She stumbled backwards, clutching the sides of her head. She stood up straight again and brushed her bangs away from her eye. She looked around like she was in a daze, until her eye, the other one pointed on the floor, landed on me.

"Kid, what did I do to you?!" she shrieked, running up to me and grabbing my face in her hands. She rubbed her thumb lightly across the slowly fading mark that she had made on my face. Large tears started to develop in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill.

"You slapped me and called me a Priss, BUT ITS ALRIGHT NOW!" I said, trying to stop her from crying. She was trembling and looked like a small wounded animal. Slowly, she stopped shaking and started to breathe steady again. "Ritzy, what happened?"

"I-it was the p-pills. I take them to stop myself f-from having violent outbursts. Before I was adopted, I wasn't right in the head in many ways and I would often resort to violence. Even if the situation called for it, I would over do it. Once I was 'normal' I would have outbursts. They weren't healthy and would put people in danger. So I was given pills to keep it under control. I used to not have reactions like this from the pills, but when the madness spread, I went into a terrible insane state. I don't remember any of it, but I woke up in a strait jacket, and the entire house that I was living in was trashed. My Uncle Arthur said that I had a day long insane period. The pills didn't work like they used too, I started to get violent in a short time within taking them. That's why I took the pill in the kitchen, away from the others." She explained, slowly rolling around the pill bottle in her hands. Her face was filled with shame, like she had become insane on purpose. And it hurt me terribly.

"It's okay Ritzy, you couldn't help it. If anything, it's my fault for not stopping the Kishin from being reborn." I replied. Before she could answer back, I pulled her into hug. She stiffened, but eventually hugged me back. All of a sudden, she pulled back and jumped up onto her feet.

"Kid, I'm so silly! I almost forgot to give you the thingy for Patti's dreams!" she giggled, bouncing in place. I gripped the table, still not used to her emotional outbursts. She climbed up onto the counter and grabbed something on top of her cupboard. Her head pressed against the ceiling, she grabbed a small round bottle with her leather gloves.

_Why does she wear those? They don't exactly go with her outfit, their fingerless, and they only cover a bit pat her wrists. Maybe they were a gift. _

"Here you go Kid! The instructions are tied around the neck of the bottle, so you can make it yourself." She said, handing me the bottle. As I was about to thank her, I realized that her face was only a couple inches away from mine.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I asked, my face getting flushed. She looked prettier up close, not a single flaw was seen. I felt a cool towel wipe across my face, taking me away from my thoughts. She took it away, smiling at the towel and throwing it into the sink.

"Cleaning up the blood, it was the least that I could do." She said, heading towards the door. "Oh, and Kid? Please don't tell anyone about this. Shine knows, but I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Yup, I'm sure now. I'm in love for sure. Heads over heels, whatever you want to call it! I have a strange feeling that this will come back to bite me though…..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**So many things happened in this chapter. THE FEELS! Sorry that I was gone so long! Im not sure how many parts there will be to the sleep over, sorry. OH, and do you want to know what happened to the doctor? I fed him to the fangirls. I took his sonic of course! (and maybe his tie and his glasses and his shoes and his coat…) I won't update as soon as usual, sorry! See you next time! Bye-Bye! ^-^ **


	11. sleep over part 4

**Hey! Welcome back and- **

**Prussia: It's me, you're awesome Prussia! Help! Dis loony girl still 'as me! Und I just found out that she's one of Scott's people! She even 'as Gilbird! Und- mmmf! **

***covers his mouth with my hand* shhhhhhhh…. You're lucky to still be alive. I guess that I'll have to do this. *starts to stroke his hair* Soul Eater does not belong to me, only my LOYAL OCs do. **

**Oh, and while I'm still here, I would like to thank you guys for all of the positive reviews that I have gotten. And about the questions that I do not answer, I only do that because I don't want to ruin the story for you. **

**On with the story! *Uses my fingers to force Prussia's mouth into a smile.* **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

Kid's POV 

"Hey guy's what took you so long?" Tsubaki asked, looking up from a book that she had been reading. Everybody looked towards us, expecting an answer. Ummmmmmmmm….

"I'm sorry; I had a head ache so I went to take some medicine. That's when I remembered to give Kid some medicine to give to Patti before she goes to bed." Ritzy said, smiling as if what had happened a couple of minutes ago was a figment of my imagination. Patti sprang up from the ground, hopping over to us.

"REALLY?! So the bad dreams will be gone?!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. I can't really describe how happy she was right now. She was… superduperreallysohappythatshecouldexplodebutnotsy mmetricallysoitwouldmakeaterriblemess. Yeah, that seems about right.

"So, what should we do no-"she was cut off by her cell phone. Out came a long sound of 'kesesesesesesesesesesesesese' "Silly interruptions. Can I take this guys, it might be important." Ritzy said, digging her phone out of her pocket. We all nodded so that she could answer. Putting it on speaker phone, she set it on the table.

"Hallo Preußen! Es ist schon eine Weile hat es nicht? Warum hast du angerufen? Nicht, dass ich natürlich dagegen, aber ich bin unterhaltsame Gäste im Moment. Und bitte nicht sagen, dass es, weil Sie sind genial ist." She said. Oh, and did I mention that she was speaking in german?!"

„Nun, es ist wahr, ich bin awesome! Und traurig über die Gäste, aber wir haben nicht in soooo lange gesprochen haben! Und es ist wichtig, und meine alten Westen wird mir nicht helfen" A raspy male voice said from the other end. Rolling her eye, she replied.

„Warum wird nicht Deutschland helfen, ist es etwas lächerlich wieder? Denn wenn Sie vergessen, wo Sie CDs sind, weiß ich nicht. Ich bemühte mich nicht zu Ihnen durch Zufall packen."

"Nein, das kann ich nicht finden, meine beste überhaupt wenig gefiederten Freund Gilbird! Weißt du, wo er sein könnte? Was ist, wenn Ungarn zu ihm kam? Sie ist eine Frau Teufel!" The voice said, getting frightened.

"Ist er in Sie Haar?" she dead panned.

"Umm. Oh, sieh dir das an! Er war in meinen Haaren! Ich schnitt es, wenn es lange genug, um seine ehrfürchtige lugen dämpfen bekommen! Heh heh, leid."he said. "Silly bird" she muttered to herself. Wait, what bird?!

"Und über diese Gäste. Führen Sie einen von ihnen scheinen nette Männer sein?" the voice said. You could almost hear him smirking over the phone.

"Ja ..." she said, carefully.

"Sind irgendwelche von ihnen dein Freund!" It shouted, causing us all to jump.

"nein nein! Was macht Sie glauben, dass?" she stuttered, her face going all red.

"OK, aber wenn Sie jemals brauchen boy Beratung, können Sie nennen mich immer ..." it said, a raspy laugh following.

"Bye! Bitte rufen Sie morgen Preußen!" she yelled, pressing end call on her phone. Looking over at us, she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Coughing, she said, "Sorry about that guys."

"Who was it?" Soul asked, reclining back into the couch.

"Oh, it was just VERY minor family problems."

"What do you mean by family problems? If I may ask." Maka asked, putting down her book and looking over at Ritzy. All right, let's face it, pretty much everybody in this room had family problems, but Maka's, just like mine, are just… odd.

"My uncle Gilbert 'lost' his pet bird again. But as always, it was in his hair. It sticks out like a sore thumb." She chuckled, a smile working itself into her face. Turning to the side, she lifted up a yellow framed picture. In the picture there was one young Italian woman with an odd curl poking itself out of the bottom of her hair, a large germen man with slicked black blond hair, and another tall germen man. But his hair was ruffled and a bright silver color and he had wine red eyes. On his shoulders was a very younger looking Ritzy. Standing on his tip-toes was a smaller version of Shine holding her hand. But right in the silver man's hair, was a bright yellow chick.

"WOW SOUL! IS HE LIKE, YOURE LONG LOST BROTHER OR SOMETHING?!" Black*Star shouted, holding the picture up to Soul's face. I have to admit, the only large difference was the man's perfectly normal teeth.

"Nah, I've never even seen him before."

"Soul can't be related to him. He's completely German and his only direct family is his brother Ludwig, the blond man in the picture. But he treats aunt Feliciana, the Italian woman, just like a sister. He's just like that with me." Ritzy said, taking back the picture and setting it back down. "Any ways, I say that we should all just change into our pajamas and watch a movie or show."

"Sounds like a plan." Liz said.

"Alright, all of the boys go change in Shine's room, and the girls will change in mine."

We all split up and went into our separate rooms, leaving Crona alone. I made a quick trip to guide him into Shine's room.

Ritzy's POV

Quickly, all of us got into our pajamas. Once none of the girls were looking, I ripped off my gloves and tightly wrapped up my wrists with some strong sports tape. Taking my time, I carefully folded up my gloves and put them in a neat pile on my dresser.

"AWWWW! RITZY, YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"Patti shouted, jumping up and down. I don't get why people call me cute, I don't look special, and I definitely don't look good enough to be considered nice looking. But the pajamas themselves were wonderful. They were made of light blue flannel with silver bubbles splashed across them. They went a bit past my hands, but that just made them more comfy for me. "Thanks." I said, probably blushing. I get stuff like that said to me all the time, probably falsely, but it never failed to get me to feel odd.

We all stepped out of my room and into the living room. The boys changed faster than us and were already there. They all seemed to be talking about Shine.

"Seriously dude, that room is totally steam punk."

"And so neat!"

"I don't know how to deal with that."

"I tinker a bit." Shine said, not used to all of the attention.

"He does more than tinker, he even built a whole flippin' motorcycle." I said, plopping down onto the couch.

"Seriously dude?! Man, you have to show me sometime!" Soul said, grinning ear to ear. It looked kinda' silly, seeing Soul's face light up like a kid's on Christmas.

"Okay. So, what should we watch?" And then it began. Almost at once, all of the boys except for Crona and the Thompson sisters started to fight about what to watch.

"A documentary on symmetry!"

"Final Destination!"

"Mean Girls!"

"Human Centipede!"

"Eeeewwww! No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Death Note live action!" Even Shine was good in a verbal fight.

"An Elmo Christmas!"

As the fight went on I felt my phone vibrate. Apparently I got a new message. Deciding to answer it, here is how the text conversation went:

Prussia: who is the luky man?

Me: what do u mean?

Prussia: the boy that u have a crush on!

Me: I don't have a crush on any 1!

France: u can tell us

Me: wat r u doing here?

France: I was bored.

America: tell us about the boy!

Me: u 2?

England: all of us.

Prussia: wat hair color dos he has?

Me: why would I tell u?

France: S'il vous plaît! Je suis originaire de la ville de l'amour, je peux vous aider!

Me: You know that I only speak French, not read it.

America: the hero must know!

Russia: I am doing the agreeing, da.

Liechtenstein: Please?

Switzerland: Why r u still awake?

Liechtenstein: Sorry big brother. Goodnight!

Switzerland: wait, wer did u get a phone?!

America: I gave it 2 her dood.

Switzerland: u r a bad influence! She is 2 young!

America: shes older than bullet! Like, over 100x her age.

Me: he gots a point, she is older than me.

Japan: I just woke up, wat is going on Ritzy-Chan?

France: Our young Ritzy is in l'amour!

Japan: Really?

Me: NO!

Italy: Don't lie, its cute!

Me: Italy?! Next thing u know, Germany will be here 2!

Germany: I am. Who is this young man? He must be very respectable to be you're future husband.

Prussia: u sound like a old man West! So unawesome!

Romano: For once I agree with Prussia.

Spain: There u r Lovi~!

Romano: Don't call me that!

Sweden: U will make a good wife. Like all of my wives.

England: How many wives do u have?!

Sweden: Everybody is my wife

England: O_O

Me: Im going, bye!

Yes, that was just my perfectly normal family. But poor Liechtenstein, she is way older than me. But all of a sudden, the room got really quite. Shutting off my phone, I looked up. Shine was holding an all too familiar pink DVD.

OH GOD NO!

Kid's POV 

Shine was holding up a pink DVD. For some odd reason, Ritzy had a look of horror on her face. Then I got to read what was written on the DVD with silver marker. It read 'Ritzy's ballet performance.'

"P-please, there's p-probably something b-better to w-watch…" she stammered, a weak smile covering her face.

"No no no, this looks very interesting. It would be best if we watched it. Yes yes, what do you guys think?" Shine falsely mused, his eyes narrowing as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"YEAH YEAH!" Patti shouted, jumping up and down, her fist pumping up and down in the air. Liz nodded her head in agreement, tiptoeing over to Ritzy. Before she knew it, Liz had thrown herself on her lap. Taking the hint, Shine put in the disk and pressed PLAY. Ritzy stopped thrashing and just stared at the TV with a look of pure terror.

The screen was gray and fuzzy for a few seconds before a large face appeared on the camera. A man with beige hair, light purple eyes, and a thick blue scarf fiddled with the camera. "The red blinky light means it is on, da?" the man asked with a very thick Russian accent. A younger Shine came into view, glancing at the camera. Pulling at the man's scarf and nodding, they walked out of view.

The only person in view was now a lean girl sitting on her knees with a spiky yellow-blond bun and a familiar thin cowlick sticking out of the front of her head. The girl raised her head a bit, revealing a pair of gold eyes, one pointing at the wooden floor. It was Ritzy! She looked so different. She was at least five inches shorter than she is now, even though the time stamp indicated that this was only a couple years ago, and she was wearing a purple leotard, tutu, and tights.

Slowly, she started to rise. Her whole body moved side to side like a cobra.

Wait, why did I think of a cobra? Either way, she continued to do this until she was standing perfectly straight. Then in a second, she began to move quickly through the air, landing on her feet perfectly each time. On the parts that didn't involve her to be in the air and close to the ground, she would trip and stumble a bit, but never fall. It was a beautiful ballet. After about five minutes, she landed on one of her feet and began to spin, one leg in the air. Slowly, she slowed down and spread her arms out like wings. Misjudging the distance, probably because of her eyes, she leapt to the side, only to hit her face against the studio wall. Falling back like a cartoon character, she landed face up on the floor.

"Bullet, are you okay brah?" a man with a very American accent shouted out, running to her and helping her to her feet. He was very tall, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a bomber jacket. He had a cowlick just like hers, bouncing up and down.

"Ritzy!" past Shine exclaimed, not too far behind the man. Before we could see more, a blue scarf blocked our view before the video ended. We were all silent for a minute, until one by one, we all started to laugh, Ritzy stood up stomping one of her feet on the floor.

"It's not funny! Okay, maybe it was, but that's no reason to laugh!" she shouted angrily, but still allowing a smile to land on her face. "Fine, but we have to watch Black Butler." She said, picking up a DVD case with some familiar anime characters on it.

And that's how we spent the night, all sitting on the couch watching a small anime boy with navy hair destroy evil with his handsome demon butler. And I really enjoyed myself. The last thing I heard was Ritzy's laugh before I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

At DWMA, current time

Stien picked up a file with a picture of a blond smiling girl on the cover. He flipped through it before smirking up at Lord Death. "Yes, she is quite more interesting than I thought."

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**I had soooo much fun writing this chapter. Didn't you enjoy watching Prussia~? **

**Prussia: Well, it was okay… *Pats Gilbird absentmindedly* **

**Good enough! Please favorite, review, and follow! And no flames, flames will be used to make s'mores! Bye-Bye! ^-^ **


	12. sleep over part 5 (Finnaly over!)

**Welcome back my dear fanfictioners! Here is the final chapter of the sleepover. Finally! Once again, I'm sorry that Kid is very OOC, I'm currently working on that. I'm also going to give Ritzy a speech tic, like many of the Hetalia characters. It will be spelled 'eh', but will be pronounced like 'aiih'. Sorry if this chapter's a little bland and short, but the chocolate flying plot bunnies have been bothering me lately… **

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE FATAL HEART PROBLEMS, BACK AN NECK ISSUES, AND IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO MAJOR DERPYNESS AND KAWAII-NESS. **

**SYMPTOMS: FANGIRLING, FAINTING, FEELS, MENTAL DERPING, AND iNSAnITy! **

**ON WitH ThE SHoW! Tee hE ha Ha hA HAAAAA! *screen fizzles out.* **

**xxxxxxXxXXXxXXXXxxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxx**

Kid's POV 

It was warm. And soft. But not mushy. It had a comfortable feeling to it. It was big. My arms were around it. What was it? Slowly, I cleared out my head. Once it was clear enough, I started my investigation.

It was warm, but slightly on the verge of hot. I didn't like hot or overly warm things. Yeah, I know that I live in the middle of the dessert, but that's where school and father are. But this thing felt like that in a nice way. Lifting my hand up a bit, I felt something spiky, but not sharp, like hair. Like hair. Like hair….. WAIT, HAIR!?

I snapped my eyes open and allowed them to adjust to the light. As soon as it did, I came face to face with a very blue flannel material. Slowly, I lifted up my head. And what I saw was the side of the face of a sleeping Ritzy!

"Gaaaugh!" I shouted, falling off of the couch and knocking down a purple blanket that somebody must have wrapped around us. Twisting my head around, I saw Black*Star holding a camera with a mischievous expression on his smug little face. "YO KID, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY SEE YOURE FACE. SO UN-GOD LIKE! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ritzy shifted a little bit, a small "eh" resounding from the back of her throught. She shifted around until the top of her head was pointed towards us, her thin cowlick sagging slightly. Snickering to himself, Black*Star decided to cause some more trouble and walk up to Ritzy. "Wakey wakey…" he mumbled, right before he sharply pulled on her cowlick. Shine gave him a look, almost like he was at his funeral.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked, her eyes going narrow with fright. Without a second thought, she turned her hand into a swing able sledgehammer and slammed it into Black*Star's face, sending him sprawled across the room. "No one… touches… the cowlick… eh…" she panted, slightly heaving. Black*Star feebly raised up a thumbs up sign. "Good!" she cheered.

Something doesn't seem right…

Ritzy's POV

It was that dream again. I didn't mind the dream, I've had worse ones. WAY worse ones, but I also have happier dreams too. I'm silly really, to keep on having this dream. But it has important stuff in it. Well, important to me and my family at least. It's why one of my uncles calls me bullet. And I love that word.

_Bullet. Bullet bullet bullet. It sounds funny if you say it a lot. It's powerful, but not always lethal, but it can be. Bullets are fast little things. I'm fast, but not real small anymore, eh. Is that good or bad? No, it's just silly. Right? _

Here is what the dream is like…

I was standing in a dark alley way, much shorter and skinnier than I am now. In front of me was a blond man with camo pants and slicked back hair. Behind him was a short Italian woman, cowering behind him and talking to herself in Italian, the poor girl was on the verge of tears. My gun was under the dumpster, having been knocked under there earlier in the fight. He had a small pistol in his hand, aimed at me. But the thing is, he hadn't lured me in here, I had brought them. I glanced down at myself, covered in thick leather clothing. All of my long blond hair had been tucked under a black beanie, only a large section of my bangs were let loose to cover my lazy eye.

"I vill ask you one more time, allow us to escort you to the police, and no person has to get hurt. Nobody has to get hurt little boy." The man asked, a thick German accent matching his appearance. It was dead quite for a couple of seconds, nobody breathing, until it was interrupted.

"Ah hahahahahaha! Do ya think that ill give up that easily, eh? Well then you're dead wrong." I called out, my raspy voice hoarse. The city smog had long since affected my voice. I didn't even bother to correct them on my gender. I had grown so lean and muscled that it was an easy mistake to make at the time.

Sneakily grabbing the large crowbar next to me, I hid it behind my back. All was still for a moment, until I finally charged. As soon as I had taken my first step, the bullets started to come at me. Luckily for me, my speed was unmatched, even by the rapid fires of a pistol that were faster than I had expected. At some point the crowbar had been knocked out of my hands, joining my gun under the dumpster.

By now I was using my fists, trying to get the pistol from him. I had gone into pure survival mode. I was kicking, scratching, biting, and shrieking from the top of my lungs. I was even using my leather gloves to my advantage, using my speed to catch the bullets and throw them back. No normal person would be able to do that… good thing I was never normal.

But in the heat of the moment, I did something that I would have never done. I bit the mouth of the gun. The impact caused one of my teeth to chip into the shape of a fang. And on instinct, the man pulled the trigger. The bullet flew into my mouth… and I swallowed it. We all stood still for a second, not quite sure about what had just happened. I began to laugh nervously, out of pure fear.

Slowly, a hot and painful feeling of agony started in my chest and began to rise. I could feel my insides being torn apart. Until I got an odd taste in my mouth, the faint taste of rust. I doubled over, coughing my insides out. But here is one thing that the two adults noticed… my blood was black.

And that's where the dream ends. It would have gone on longer if SOMEBODY didn't pull on my cowlick. Once I woke up, we all got dressed and ate breakfast. Had fun and they went home. I couldn't concentrate well, I never could after that dream. But luckily, Shine had just the thing to make it better.

"CUPPY CAKES!"

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**Prussia: Hey guys, the author is asleep right now. The lack of reviews has really been getting to her. She is literally seeing flying chocolate bunnies that tell her the story plot. Please send reviews soon! This place is turning into a nut house! **

**(Remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapter. Sorry about the short chapter, the plot bunnies told me to write it! Please review, favorite, and follow please! Whoever can guess Ritzy's favorite food will get a shout out! Bye-bye! ^-^ **


	13. Suprise!

**New chapter time! Thank you guys for the reviews, I feel soooooooo much better now! It felt so lonely and empty without them… **

**Prussia: Freak… **

**Me: Oi, you don't know what it's like to have plot bunnies! And mine fly! FLY! **

**Prussia: Sorry, sorry… look, me und Hungary had a fight and now I feel unawesome… **

**Me: Oh, uh… sorry…? Anyways, here's a shout out to 8Crazy8 for guessing Ritzy's favorite food! And to answer their question, on a scale of 1 to 10 in manliness, it was a -8. They are an awesome writer, although I love SoMa, sorry! **

**And *lowers voice to a whisper.* I'll read a story and give shout outs to everybody who sends Prussia a feel better gift through the comments. Or you can do it just to be nice. I feel bad for the poor guy, so I'm getting him a scarf. **

**On with the show… **

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx **

Kid's POV 

"No, you can NOT wear a dog tag necklace AND a tie. Especially in your case because of your sharp features!" Liz groaned, making large hand gestures to get her point across to Ritzy. She squinted her eyes and leaned foreward towards Liz, craning her neck.

"For the last time, dog tags and ties are cool, eh." She growled. Ritzy had been attending DWMA for a month now, and it wasn't unnatural to see her and Liz fighting about her fashion sense. And you know what, I think that I no longer harbor a crush for her.

"Fine fine, whatever you say Ritzy."

She took a bite of her cupcake, getting a bit of pink and blue icing on the tip of her slender, sharp nose. Sneezing cutely, she took out a napkin and took it off. Nope, cross that, my crush was still there.

"Yo, guys, we should get going to class. Stein will kill me if I'm late." Soul said, crumpling up his lunch bag and tossing it into the trash can. Shine shot up from his seat, a suspender strap falling off of his shoulder. Quickly putting it back into its place, he sprinted out of the door.

"We still have 5 minutes!" I shouted to him, understanding his punctual tendencies. He walked back in, murmuring a small apology.

**50 minutes later **

"… and that is the theory of soul wavelength strength between two opposite souls that can manage to harmonize. Now that we have studied that area, I will need you to go over to your partner and using your soul perception or the borrowed guides to" Stien was cut off by a loud rap on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Death Scythe strode in with a clip board in hand.

"Sorry Stien, Lord Death needs to see a… ." Standing up, Ritzy strode down. "Hell-o pretty lady." He said, dodging a book thrown by Maka.

"Spirit, she's a student, not a temporary aid. Actually, she is younger than your daughter." Stien said, smirking from his seat. Flushing bright red, he stuttered out an apology, leading her out of the room.

Why would Father want to see her? My questions were answered a few minutes later when she walked in, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Great news, I'm ready for my first mission!"

**Sorry it was so short! *Whispers* Remember Prussia's gifts and reviews! **

**Bye-Bye! ^-^**


	14. Ritzys data file thingy-majigr

**Hello~!This is not a "real" chapter! Sorry, but some personal things have come up lately.**

**I learned a very important lesson today: Metal glasses can be hard weapons. Don't ask me how, but I managed to cut my face with my glasses, WHILE THEY WERE STILL ON MY FACE! That just shows how smart us 'mericans are. **

**Prussia is asleep at the moment, so I can safely make this announcement. You can still "deliver" gifts for Prussia. I feel so bad for him! **

**Also, I have recently gotten many PMs asking me to describe how Ritzy looks better. So to help all of you guys who have trouble imagining her, I made a character data thingy-majiger for you! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

**Name: Ritzy C. Do**

**Parent(s): Unknown **

**Sibling(s): Unknown **

**Guardians: FILE COULD NOT FIT ALL. GO TO ADDITIONAL FILE. (I won't put in the additional file. If you want to know. Look up ALL of the Hetalia characters.) **

**Place of birth: Unknown **

**First language: Is assumed to be English**

**Date of birth: Oct. 31 **

**Age: 14 **

**Height: 6 feet and 2 inches **

**Blood type: unknown **

**Hair: Yellow-blond, slightly past knee length, thick and spiky, has an "interesting" cowlick **

**Eyes: very large and golden, the right one is lazy, often uses reading glasses for reading small print. **

**Skin: very pale **

**School or mission outfit: White button down shirt, blue tie with silver bubble pattern, ripped up knee length jean shorts, leather fingerless biker gloves, leather metal tipped boots, and chain necklace with a dog tag that has her name and a picture of the earth on it. **

**Other features: has a sharp tooth on the right side of her mouth, has a tongue piercing that she does not often use, ear piercings that she does not often use, and sharp but childlike features. **

**Weapon or Miester: Both. Sword miester. Is a chain hammer weapon type. Has developed soul perception. **

**Other blood lines: Unknown **

**Advantages: Height, speed, possibly genetic power, a quick healer. **

**Disadvantages: Bad depth perception is easily distracted, not a quick thinker. **

**Food allergies: None **

**Fears: Sense confusing places, judgment, death. (Not the headmaster or boy.) **

**Teacher's Note: Knows a lot about world history, including past and present murders. She also seems to be a good judge of character.**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**So here it is! I will be doing one for Shine next, just for the heck of it. I will also be doing this because I feel bad that I won't be able to update normal chapters and at a normal time much! **

**Everybody who sends Prussia a gift will have all or most of their stories read and get a shoutout, it's my way of helping Prussia and apologizing. The presents may not be living and must be rated K. **

**Thank you guys soooooooo much for all of the support. My first few chapters were kinda lame, so I am grateful for everybody that has stuck by me! Words cannot describe how thankful I am! **

**Until next time, BYE-BYE! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ **


	15. Shine's data file thingy-majigr

**HELLO~! I know that it's only been a day, but I was bored! So here is Shine's data file, ENJOY! I HOPE THAT U RLLY RLLY RLLY LIKE IT! (I had sugar before this.) **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**Name: Shine B. Celest **

**Parent(s): Gleam Celest and Glare Celest**

**Sibling(s): none**

**Guardians: FILE COULD NOT FIT ALL, GO TO EXTRA ATTACHMENT. **

**Place of birth: Unknown **

**First language: English **

**Date of birth: Dec. 25**

**Age: 14 **

**Height: 6 feet 0 inches **

**Blood type: B **

**Hair: Straight, a bit past chin length, dark royal purple with natural green and blue highlights. Has silver tinting. **

**Eyes: Japanese, grey. **

**Skin: Slightly pale. **

**School or mission outfit: White button down dress shirt, black suspenders, black dress pants, black dress shoes. (Missions or work only) Bronze steampunk goggles. **

**Other features: Nimble, calloused hands. Moves to exact timing. Sharp features. **

**Weapon or miester: Is a sword type weapon. Wields ****Ritzy C. Do****. Does not have soul perception. **

**Other bloodlines: Enchanters. After a few generations they stopped using magic and used skills only. Has obtained metalworking skills. **

**Advantages: Quick thinker, not easily distracted, perfect timing, brute strength. (believe it or not) **

**Disadvantages: Slow reflexes, cannot concentrate on multiple things, afraid of heights. **

**Food allergies: none. **

**Fears: heights, tardiness, being alone for a long period of time ,surprises, big muscle people, clams, moldy cheese, clowns, 's cooking (it attacked him once!), big lizards, death (Not the headmaster or boy), and is slightly creeped out by puppets. **

**Teacher's note: Very good with his hands, almost inhuman timing. Is MUCH stronger than he looks. Needs to speak up more often and is afraid of MANY things. **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**I decided to calm down a bit. Cuppycakes make me a wee bit loopy! I see that there are some role players in the comments section! Thank you Ukrain for the wheat, and thank you England for the… er… food. I am still allowing present donations in exchange for your stories to be read and to receive a shout out. Please follow, favorite, and comment! BYE-BYE! ^-^**


	16. Chocalate, boxes, and creepy puppets

**DO. NOT. READ. HOMESTUCK. It's soooooo addicting! I suddenly want to do something ironic, wear shades (that are ironic), and drink apple juice... oh well! I'm FINNALY doing a real chapter. While doing the data files, I was able to get a better grip on my characters, so the story is definitely getting better! I'm also writing a series of Hetalia poems that I will be posting once I get a chance. There WILL be UsUk! It's my OTP! There will also be GerIta, PruHun, Franada, Greece x Japan, Russia x China, Holy Roman Empire x Chibitalia, and Spamano! And some Sealand. **

**On an off note, do you guys find it really weird when people blast their rap music so loud that you can hear it from outside of their car and you can feel the vibrations against the ground? Because I just heard rap music so loud that I could hear it from their car and feel the vibrations. In my house. On the second floor. Yeah, not cool bro. **

**Well anyways, ON WITH 'DA SHOW! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

Kid's POV 

"Really? Wow, that's great! Who are you going to bring for your first mission?" Maka asked, setting her notebook in her bag. Before she could reply, Stien dismissed class, causing all of the students to file out noisily. As Ritzy opened her mouth to say something, Stein rolled over to us.

"Ritzy, did you receive the package that I asked for?" he interrupted. Is he trying to troll us? I wouldn't be surprised; it is a very Stien thing to do.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Sorry about that." She walked up the stairs and retrieved a wooden crate from her bag. It had the word FRAGILE printed on the side. It was covered in more brightly colored stamps than I thought were possible. Muscles straining, she handed it over to Stien. As she turned towards us to reply, he interrupted her AGAIN.

"Is this all, including yours?" he asked, setting the crate down on his desk. It's official, he is purposely trolling us.

"Uh hu. Check all of the stamps if you need to. Sorry about the wait, some of them were a little uneasy about the process." She turned back towards us. "So, as I was saying-"

"Oh, and Ritzy?" Honestly, does he enjoy watching us suffer? What is it about our frustration that entertains him?

"Eh?"

"Nothing, interrupting you kids is just too amusing." He snickered, picking up the crate and walking out of the double doors before any of us could say something.

"I swear I'll kill him one day, seriously." Soul grumbled, glaring at the doors. Walking over to the doors, he stuck his head out, yelling, "Did you hear that old man, I will!"

"Anyways, I have to bring someone on our first mission? Why?" Ritzy asked, following Shine out of the doors and going over to a vending machine.

"Well, Father likes them to take another group with them the first time because it keeps them safer. The only exceptions were Black*Star and I. Black*Star was an exception because he ran off on his own, and I was an exception because I started attending the DWMA after I started doing missions." I explained, sitting down at a bench. As always, Liz and Patti sat next to me.

"That makes sense. But I'm not sure on who I should take. Maybe I can show you guys the file and you can help me decide, eh?"

_That speech tic is so cute! It's adorable and… wait a minute! I can't have such un masculine thoughts invading my brain. Think of manly things! Sports, symmetry, wrestling, weights, comic books, meat, cute little kitties, cupcakes, bubbles… arrrghhhh! _

"That sounds like a good idea Ritzy. Do you have the file?" Tsubaki asked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE WILL OBVIOUSLY PICK ME! I'M JUST AMAZING LIKE THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Black*Star gloated, laughing obnoxiously. Feeling a headache coming on, I placed my hands on my forehead and began to slowly rub. This was one of the few things that I hated about being a Grim Reaper. Not only did I have an acute sense of hearing, but most medicines had no effect on me. Including Aspirin.

"Let her choose her own team to take, idiot." Liz grumbled, just as annoyed as I was.

"BLACK*STAR'S A IDIOT! BLACK*STAR'S A IDIOT! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! HO HO HO HO HO HOOO!" Patti exclaimed, falling down in a fit of laughter. Ritzy joined her, laughing just as loudly.

"There's two of them. I don't know how to deal with two loud giggly girls…." Crona mumbled, sitting on the ground and hugging his knees.

"Suck it up man! Your constant whining makes me sick. Blegh!" Ragnorak bent over and stuck his tongue at Crona.

"So uncool guys!"

Maka swiftly hit Soul on the back of his head with her Soul Studies text book.

"Can we please just show you the file?!" Shine shouted above the entire racket. We all froze and stopped talking at once. The first reason because he was LOUD, and the second reason because most of us probably forgot that he was there. "O-oh um, sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He whispered in his usual voice.

"Ok. Shine, I gave you the file, remember?" Ritzy coughed, standing up and trying to regain her breath. Nodding silently as if the whole yelling thing had never happened, he brought a small file out of the worn, oil stained briefcase he uses as a book bag. Finishing the chocolate bar she had gotten from the vending machine, she unwrapped another. "Here's what it says."

**Name: Bulk the Smasher (**Who writes these?)

**Description: Very large and fat. Slow but very strong with large fists. **

**Areas it attacks in: The large alleyway behind the Death City Puppetry Shop. **

**Who it attacks: Children and teenagers. **

**What you need: Soul perception, speed, a sharp or long distance weapon, quick thinking. **

"Well, you can't take Black*Star and Tsubaki, mostly cause Black*Star would try to kill it first and not watch you. Soul and I can't go either, because he's too curved, so we wouldn't be able to make a direct attack right away if you needed help. But you can take Kid, Liz and Patti are small, long distance weapons, so Kid should go with you." Maka reasoned. Finishing her second chocolate bar and moving onto her third, (How can she eat so many so fast?!) she nodded head.

"Yeah, that seems good. Are you three free tonight, that's when the mission will start."

"We're free. Kid, Patti, and I will meet you two at Death Bucks tonight at 7:00. Sounds good?" Liz asked, eying the vending machine hungrily. Knowing Liz, she probably wanted a chocolate bar but didn't want to gain any weight.

"Sounds perfect! We… are you okay Liz? Here, have a chocolate bar." Ritzy opened her back to reveal about THIRTY chocolate bars. Taking one out, she pushed it softly into Liz's hands.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet. I don't want to get any extra fat. I'm not like you, you probably never gain weight." She replied, moving her hand to give it back to Ritzy. Her eyes moved to Ritzy's stomach, which like most of ours, was as flat as a washboard.

"Come on! Eat it, a little bit of chocolate! You look more than fine just the way you are! You could be a super model. Plus, I probably weigh more than anybody else in the room." She pushed it into Liz's hands a little more forcefully.

"Really? Thanks, I'll eat it later. But come on, how much can you possibly weigh?" Liz put the chocolate bar in her jeans pocket. Probably to throw it out while we weren't watching.

"168 pounds. At least, it was the last time I checked."

"Wha- but how?"

"Well, Ritzy is over 6ft tall with a good amount of muscle. She also has thick hair down to her knees. And some parts of her body are, uh, bigger than others." Shine gestured to the multiple parts of her body as he talked.

"So when you think about it, she's actually the normal weight for someone her size." Maka concluded, earning an approving nod from Shine.

"As nice and entertaining as this all was, we should all hit the road. It's been about an hour and I'm tired." Soul yawned, stretching himself out.

"I agree. Wait, where is the kishin egg going to be tonight? I forgot." Shine asked, walking over to the vending machine and getting a soda.

"Silly Shine! Eh, let me see… oh, here it is! We're going to the Death City Puppetry Shop! I should get some stuff there when we finish."

_Why would she get stuff from a puppetry shop? _

"What?! Ritzy, you know that puppets creep me out!" Shine squeezed the STILL FULL soda until it was completely crushed and leaking in his hand.

"Too bad! I love them, so we're going anyways!" Ritzy sang, poking him on the nose. Shine pouted slightly with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why is Shine scared of puppets?" Patti asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A couple of years ago, Ritzy and I were watching a movie. I fell asleep on the couch about halfway through. When I woke up, I was face to face with Ritzy's creepy ventriloquist puppet!" Shine was shaking by now at the thought of the memory.

"Marshta Thalialiona is not creepy! She's sweeter than a cupcake." Ritzy huffed. I could tell that this subject was brought up often.

"No, she's creepy. Especially when you talk for her. How does your mouth not move?"

"Practice."

"I think it's time that we all leave and get some rest." I said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Yeah, see you guys later!"

We all went our separate ways for now. Later at home, I saw a piece of trash on the kitchen table. As I was about to throw it away, I noticed something. It was an empty chocolate bar wrapper.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX **

**So I decided to make this chapter kinda funny, cute, and sweet. Probably because I'm doing their mission next chapter and it will most likely be more serious. And don't ask me why I gave her puppet such a weird name, I couldn't think of one. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. And remember, flames will be used to roast Gilbird. **

**Prussia: VHAT?! **

**See you next time! BYE-BYE! ^-^ **


	17. their first fight

**SCHOOL IS OUT! And do you know what that means my little readers? Uh, yes it means that I will be able to write better, longer, and more descriptive chapters! It also means that I might get delayed by acting camp and summer studies, BUT WHO FLIPPING CARES?! **

**And before I get any questions, yes, Ritzy's puppet is pretty much a mix of Lil' Cal from Homestuck and Rika Furude from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. I've been reading both of them a lot lately, so it's kinda' stuck in my head. It's my library's fault! They have so many of the manga and I can request them. It makes my kokoro go doki doki! The library is just too cool for me! …..Wow….. I'm a mega nerd….. Anyways, here's Canada to do the disclaimers! **

**Canada: Hello, wow, I'm finally noticed… well, Lord Anarchy 888 does not own Soul Eater or any other anime characters that might appear. She only owns her OCs... **

**Me: On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

Kid's POV 

As I leaned against the wall, I looked out the window waiting for Ritzy and Shine's arrival. They were due any minute to meet us here for their first mission. As I was beginning to wonder if one of them got sick, I saw something. Straining my eyes a bit, I was able to make out the shape of them walking towards us. There was something odd though. Instead of standing right next to her like always, he was standing a good yard away from her.

"HI GUYS! WE WERE WAITING!" Patti called out, running over to them from the coffee shop. "Patti, wait!" Liz called after her, trying to catch up. Sighing, I followed them over. But it looked like Ritzy was holding something. Whatever it was had four long tubes coming out of it…. Wait a minute…. It's a puppet!

It had two very long cloth arms and legs that seemed to only be filled with some type of stuffing. The puppet's torso was long and shaped like a cylinder. She had long, straight, dark royal purple hair with bangs that just barely covered its eyebrows. The puppets head was made out of a pale wood. Her mouth was a pair of small pink lips. She had large purple glass eyes that looked oddly lively, almost as if she were real. But the most interesting part was her outfit. She had on a black skirt, suspenders, a button down shirt, knee high socks, and a pair of black shoes. There was a bright red ribbon tied around her neck. This type of uniform was only worn around the 1980's.

"Heya! Sorry we took so long. I crashed into a wall and knocked down a shelf which dropped lots of pots and pans which hit my head so I fell down and knocked down a bag of flour that spilled everywhere and made it hard to see so I crashed into another wall." She breathed, holding the puppet so its arms were around her neck.

"And I spilled my glass of water." Shine added, flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it; you guys are right on time. But Ritzy, how exactly to you do all that?" Liz tilted her head to the side. All she did was give a quick shrug. "It just kinda' happened, ya' know?"

"Ritzy, none of us know." Shine patted her shoulder, making sure to avoid touching the puppets arm. Shaking her spiky hair, a small plume of flour rose off of her head.

"Excuse me but what is- I mean, who is she?" I gestured, trying to be polite. The puppets wooden head rolled towards me, despite the fact that Ritzy had not yet moved.

"This is Marshta Thalialiona, eh! One of my bestest friend in the universe. Right?" Sticking her hand into the puppets head, she hoisted her up a little. "That's right sir. I wish that I could have met all of you sooner, but I was lost in storage." The voice that came out of the puppet wasn't Ritzy's though. Even though it was childish, it was much more polite and soft spoken. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Sorry guys, but we should start the mission. The sooner we start, the sooner it can end. I really don't want to put it off much more, it's kind of nerve wracking." Shine pulled a few gears and pits of his pocket and started to fiddle with them.

"That's good, we don't want you being too nervous to transform or fight."

And so we went on.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

3rd Person POV

By the time the sextuplet reached the store, Shine was hyperventilating and quietly complaining. "My belly hurts." He murmured, clutching his stomach. Rubbing him on his back, Ritzy didn't look too good either. Her skin was paler than usual and her normal eye wouldn't stop darting around, the other one softly flowing around.

"Alright, the kishin egg is said to attack in this wide alley way." Kid stated, patting the side of the alley. A look of ease worked itself onto Ritzy's face. "O-okay, this should be ea-easy then."

"So me, big sis, and Kid will be here to see you fight. Then you win and eat his soul." Patti said, almost as if she could see the future. Slowly taking the puppet from Ritzy's arms, she started to rake her fingers through its hair. After a moment of silence, a growl split through the air. Nodding, they walked into the alley way.

Standing in the middle was a fat ugly creature. Its skin was a dirty brownish gray, small red boils pulsating and dotting its body. The kishin egg was missing several teeth; the ones still there had been cracked and blackened. Its hands were large meaty fists that almost touched the ground.

"He-help me! MOMMY! MOMMY!" a small voice cried. A little girl in a pink mud stained dress and messy curled hair was cowering behind the monster. Her body was shivering, her voice racked with sobs. Tears were streaking her dark skin. A new growl rang through the alleyway, but this time it wasn't the horrendous thing. Ritzy's teeth were bared, fists clenched at her side and eyes flashing with fury.

"Bulk the Smasher, you have committed the crime of murder many times, and it had turned your soul into a kishin egg! In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged! Shine, transform!" Ritzy stuck her hand just as the familiar flaming blue sword shot into her hand. Taking a final deep breath, she charged towards the creature. Letting out a terrifying groan, the kishin egg did the same.

Swinging his fists, he stumbled towards her. Each time he swung Ritzy would make sure that she dodged him by a centimeter. She was so fast that she was just a quick flickering blur. The only problem was that he kept on blocking Shine with his fists. Jumping up onto the dumpster, she flipped herself over the kishin egg, preparing to stab him in his fleshy back.

Once her feet touched the cobblestone ground, Ritzy realized something with a rush of fear. She was facing the wrong way. She couldn't see the monster. But it was too late. Sensing the opportunity, Bulk the Smasher smashed his fist into the middle of her back, sending her flying into a wood plank jutting out of the wall. She had twisted herself in midair, only to achieve being draped across the plank and bent so much that her head was touching her heels. A loud crack resounded from her body.

All was silent. The trio that had been trying to comfort the young girl were stunned, not moving an inch. Fresh tears welled into her and Patti's eyes and were threatening to spill at any moment. All that was on Kid's face was a look of pure shock. She was dead. Dead. Dead.

"W-wait… oh my god… look…" was all that Liz could manage to choke out. Everybody directed their attention back to Ritzy's bent body. There was something else off about it. It was starting to twitch, the middle of her body rising off of the plank. Her eyes snapped back open, a small smile forming on her face. Her body rolled up and up until she stood at her full height of 6 feet 2 inches. "Hee hee, silly boy~…"

Before he could react, she thrust her sword into his back and pulled him upwards, cutting him almost completely in half. All that was left was a floating red soul. Shine's torso popped out of the front of the sword, his hair glowing in the light of his blue flames. Reaching out, he grabbed the soul and ate it all in one bite. Once he was finished he transformed back into his normal self.

"We… we did it! We actually did it, eh!" Ritzy cheered, grabbing them all and pulling them into a large group hug. A feeling of relief filled them all.

"Wow, you totally were a hero back there Bullet! You too Shine" a loud voice called over from the side walk. Turning their heads, they saw who the voice came from.

"Uncle Alfred!" Ritzy yelled, running up to the man and tackle hugging him. Except unlike most people, he fully absorbed the impact and hugged her back just a tightly. "Ahhhh, there's my girl! Man missed you!"

Much to the surprise of Kid, Liz, and Patti, he looked way younger than they thought he would be. While they expected him to be in his forties, he looked like he was in his early twenties. And very good looking too.

He was slightly taller than Ritzy, with tanned skin and a white smile plastered on his face. He had blond hair with a cowlick like Ritzy's, large blue eyes framed by silver rectangular glasses, a brown bomber jacket with a button down shirt underneath and wearing a pair of jeans. If it wasn't for the fact that she had mentioned that she was adopted, they might have been brother and sister.

"Hello Mr. Alfred, it's very nice to see you again." Shine said, lightly hugging the large man. Laughing loudly he ruffled the quite boy's hair. "You're the same as ever!" Looking over at the other kids, he began to laugh AGAIN. "Sorry dudes, totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alfred F. Jones, the HERO! And Ritzy's uncle!" he struck a quick pose. Everybody made a quick introduction except for the little girl.

"What is your name, eh?" Ritzy asked, her puppets hands now magically tied around her neck, despite the fact that Patti didn't remember letting go of her.

"Tracey…"

"Well Tracey, we need to find your mommy. Ok? Uncle Alfred, do ya think that you can find her mother and take her to her?" Ritzy asked, shooting a concerned glance towards the little girl.

"Of course! What kind of hero would I be if I left a damsel in distress?! C'mon Tracy, I'll take you to your mom!" He shouted, taking Tracy by her small hand. "You're like a prince…" she murmured. Holding back a laugh, Ritzy bid him good bye. "See you later guys!" And with that, he left.

"You did amazing! We thought that Ritzy had died for a second!" Liz exclaimed, hugging Ritzy and Shine again. Patti nodded in agreement and did the usual jumping up and down of happiness. "How did you bend like that without dying?" Kid asked, his voice filled with concern.

"That's my little secret~!" She giggled, flashing them her trademark Cheshire grin. With that, the two groups separated and went home. But what Ritzy and Shine didn't know was that there was a surprise waiting for them when they got back…

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX **

**Cliff Hangers! I know, it's been a loooooonnnngggg time since I last updated. Sorry about that. There will be more fluff later on, I promise! **

**Follow, Favorite, and Comment. **

**And remember, flames will be used to roast Gilbird! **

**Bye-Bye! ^_^**


	18. Innocent family banter

**Hello all of my wonderful readers! Schools is back and I'm so excited! :B **

**But that also sadly means that chapters wont come out as often OR they will be shorter. And you my little tiny winey wittle grubs, uh, I mean readers, will get to choose by PMing me or leaving comments saying what you want. I really like hearing your preferences when it comes to this type of shtuff. And yes, its "shtuff" not "stuff". **

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters mentioned besides my fabulous OCs. And let's all be honest here, if I REALLY owned anything in this story, this would be moving around on those weird picture boxes we sit at while I delicately sipped Faygo. **

**Prussia: Those are called "televisions"-**

**ON WITH DA STORY! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Ritzy's POV

Walking down the cobblestone street, I listened to Shine's nonstop rambling. Not that I could really complain, I'm the one who usually does the blabbering. It was actually really nice, listening to Shine talk so much. Taking another step, I felt a sharp stab of pain travel from my foot, up my leg, and right into my calf. And I would be lying if I didn't say that it hurt liKE HECK!

"Auuggghhh!" I exclaimed, letting out a loud groan of pain. Giving me a worried look, Shine put his shoulder under my arm for support, ignoring the fact that Marshta was drooping her limp noodle arms all over his hair. Thankful for his help, I leaned in more while trying not to knock him over with my weight.

"You must have sprained your ankle during the twist. Don't worry, we can ask to check on it when we get back to the apartment. He promised to meet us on the way there." His voice was so quite that it almost sounded like the wind. I studied his other hand as he flicked it around as if to demonstrate what he was saying. He's always been somebody to show instead of tell. And as if on cue, like everything in my life, Uncle America ran up to us.

"Yo dudes, I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! Ooohhh, Bullet, damn, are you okay? Your leg looks jacked up." The bespectacled man jogged up to us, his brown bomber jacket slightly flapping behind him. "Ah, I'm fine. You know me, this silly thing should be healed by morning."

Quickly lifting me up bridal style, he tapped me on the nose. "Well, I'm gunna carry you anyways! 'Cause that's what the hero does! Ahahahahahahahahaha! But seriously, did we soft you up? Like, instincts and all? I mean, you two even mentioned my name out here. As in my nation name! I mean, bros, can't this Death dude see through mirrors an' stuff?"

"Its fine! But if you see a giant cartoony skull floating randomly, then we have a problem. But- Oh, we're here!" I pointed to my apartment, the windows glowing from the one lamp we always keep hooked up to a tiny battery-powered generator thingy. Shine doesn't really like the dark. And I might crash into something.

"Jesus Bullet, you're heavy!" The loud American grunted, setting me down.

"Yeah, I guess that it's part of being REALLY tall. And having lots of hair, eh."

"No, it's not just that..." he started to rub the non-existent beard on his chin.

"Tell me! It's not fair!"

"Hmmmmm. Oh, I got it!" Slamming his fist into his open hand, he pointed at my chest. "It's your boobs! I mean, the things are bigger than Ukraine's! What are you, a TRIPLE triple D cup?!"

He did not just say that. I felt my face slowly heating up from embarrassment. I saw Shine flushing and quickly turning away and run towards our apartment from the corner of my lazy eye.

"H-hey, you can't just say stuff like that! And no, I'm not a TRIPLE triple D cup... I grew out of that last week..." I did not just say that! Oh, but I did! I needed to say something to embarrass him quick! "I just realized something... I look like yours and Uncle Iggy's love child!" BINGO!

Now it was his turn to heat up. He was about to stutter something at me to get even, but was quickly interrupted.

"UM, RITZY, HELP! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH BENZENE!"

It was Shine, and he was scared.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**Another filler and a cliff hanger! Aren't I just the most wonderful writer ever?! **

**At least I put some UsUk in there for you Hetalia fans...**

**Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I just felt the need to put some odd family banter in this. So, this is where the story will start to thicken. It will be pretty into a more real and consistent plot within like, 10 chapters. But don't worry, I'll try to update more and you will all get fluff in like, 2 chapters. **

**Remember, the more reviews, the better the story! Well, not really, but I NEED REVIEWS! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~!**

**BYE-BYE~! ^_^ **


	19. A dream

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! **

**The way I write my POVs is going to change! I just wanted to let you know. Soooooo...yeah. **

**I only own my OCs and plot, nothing else and bluh blah bluh. Disclaimer disclaimer, you know how it goes. **

**Well... now that this awkwardness and pure laziness from the author is done, on with the story!... I guess... I really honestly don't know I'm really out of it today, okay!?... **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

Ritzy's POV 

"Hold on Shine, we'll be right there!" Ritzy shouted, momentarily forgetting the pain in her foot and bursting through the door with her adoptive uncle right behind her. Shine had his hair held back with a white cloth while an apron was neatly tied around him, making him look much like a stereotypical housewife. But that wasn't the odd part. He always dressed like that before cooking or cleaning. Following his gaze, Ritzy's stomach felt as if a weight had been thrown in it followed by millions of dumbbells.

Her bright blue and silver skateboard was rolling around the floor, it's wood stretching and snapping back again. The blue paint melted into a brownish color as odd twig like objects sprouted from one end. It was thinning out and getting longer and rounder. A warm light blue aura was starting to surround it. This was bad.

"****! Bullet, do something!" America's eyes were wide as he plates as he backed up, always afraid of most supernatural objects. She knew what she had to do. It was risky. Oh so risky, but she had to. Taking a step forward, she shouted the words that would change her world forever. A hot trembling feeling overtook her, but it soon morphed into a light warm feeling.

"Soul release!"

Maka's POV

Maka jerked up from bed. Most people would describe it as 'a familiar tingling feeling at the base of her chest'. But it felt deeper than that. She could feel it in her soul. Turning her head, she glanced at her digital clock. The glowing numbers stated that it was 11:59 PM.

_Ritzy and Shine must have finished their mission by now. I wonder how it went... WAIT! That feeling, I know what it is I'm sensing! It's- wait, it can't be. Maybe it was Soul messing around. Or I'm most likely just tired. Oh well..._

And with only a tiny sliver of worry, she drifted back to sleep.

Kid's POV

Kid usually doesn't have dreams. At least, none that he could remember once he woke up. But that's what made this dream so unusual.

**FLASHBACK **

_He was alone in a windy field. Scratch that, he wasn't alone. There were five women standing in front of him. All of them had yellow spiky hair and pale skin. All except for the last, who seemed to be completely covered by the shadows. They looked familiar, it took him a second to realize, but all of them seemed to be Ritzy! _

_A small child with short hair and a black robe was the first. She stared at the ground constantly and refused to look at him. The way she was standing seemed awfully familiar..._

_The second kid had longer hair but had a VERY black eye, many dark bruises, and also refused to look at him. She had on a simple oversized white dress and an eye patch over one eye._

_ The next one over wore black leather clothing, and whatever hair she had was tucked under a black beanie cap, only her bangs were allowed to show. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing terribly thin and bony arms. Although she was wearing a mean expression on her face, she looked sick and broken if you focused on her. _

_The fourth one was the Ritzy he had met at school and befriended. Her sharp tooth seemed to be a newer feature, along with her occasional silver reading glasses that were placed half hazardly on her face. That constant pink tint on her cheeks was new too. Unlike the others, she was beaming happily and standing tall. But he didn't miss that her lazy eye was darting around in a nervous and scared manner. She also seemed to be holding the hand of an outline. Staring at it for a second, he realized that it was Shine!_

_And the fifth girl seemed to be completely covered by shadows and what seemed to be black feathers. Her image flickered in the wind, almost as if it were threatening to disappear right in front of him. And it did. Actually, all of them disappeared, like a spotlight on them had went out. The last one to flicker out was his Ritzy, but before she did, she let go of Shadow Shine's hand and opened her mouth like she was about to scream, but flickered out before she could emit any noise. _

_It stayed like that for a couple of seconds. But that was before he heard the serpent like voice that better suited a snake than the actual speaker. "My little failed project is back~. To think I had scrapped her, what a waste~..." That voice made rage bubble up in his stomach. It was the voice of... Medusa. _

**END FLASHBACK **

Kid couldn't think about what the dream had meant. All of the girls boar a striking resemblance to Ritzy, but they couldn't be her. The only old versions of her he had ever seen was the picture of her with the German men and Italian woman, and the old video of her performing a ballet. And he had previously learned that you could only see people in your dreams that you had actually seen before. So what could have made him see that?

There was an odd tugging sensation at the bottom of his soul. It really unnerved him and he knew that he should figure out why he felt like this, but the memory of his dream was already slipping. Not only that, but he could also feel himself getting even more drowsy. It seems like the dream itself had exhausted him. And in only a short amount of time, his head hit itself against his pillow and he was out like a light. And he somehow managed to land in a perfectly symmetrical way.

**xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**TaDa. Here's ANOTHER filler! Yay. **

**Well, please comment, favorite, and follow. If you do, I'll get more motivation! YAY! **

**Bye-Bye! ^_^**


	20. URGENT! READ AND SPREAD! IMPORTANT!

YOUR FANFICTIONS MIGHT DEPEND ON THIS! VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! Put this on Tumblr and post the links on Instagram, Twitter, DeviantArt, and all other websites you can find! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	21. Nothing can go wrong right?

**Hiya! I'm back and in full swing baby! Sorry that this chapter took a little while, I'm trying to plan it out more carefully now that there's more of an actual plot. And I've been reading lots of Homestuck. And I just started watching XXX Holic. And I can't stop watching the new My Little Pony movie. And schooooooollllllll!**

**And I'm planning out my epic Halloween costume. i'm gunna be the ring master of the dark carnival my brother. AND NOTHIN'S GUNNA MOTHER FUDGING STOP ME! because i finally found my calling, and i got my mother fudging understand on. I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHER FUDGING UNDERSTAND ON! ABOUT WHO THE LEADERS OF THIS CARNIVAL ARE SUPPOSED TO BE! they were always me... AND ALSO... MOTHER FUDGING ME! **

**Prussia: While she has her weird break down, I might as well be awesome and do the disclaimers. Lord Anarchy 888 does not own Soul Eater or any other characters that might appear in her story except for her OCs. **

**Me: *coughs* um, sorry about my weird Gamzee moment. well, ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

Ritzy's POV 

Ritzy leaned back into her seat, chewing on a handful of candy corn she had gotten at the market. She really wasn't supposed to eat in class, but Stein didn't really care. You could do almost anything in class Crescent Moon, as long as it didn't interrupt him and his weird science projects. She wiggled her ankle around a bit, happy to find out that it was now fully healed. Last night had left her exhausted. Her Uncle left after an hour, but she didn't really mind. He needed to finish what he came to Death City for and the two teens needed their sleep. And yes, they slept an entire day, only waking up for food or to go to the bathroom.

Things have been going really well since she came to this desert city. She's getting a chance to increase her powers, make friends, get a formal education, and help a few people out. The potion has helped Patti sleep more often, which over joyed the blond to no end. And not only that, but Shine's been starting to open up more and enjoy the presence of other people.

_Nothing could go wrong..._

Just as she had finished that thought, the double doors that led to the class room burst open, a dirty blond lady with a pretty eye patch bustling in. It was Marie, the most emotional and confused person in the staff. But if you look past her constant ramblings about needing to get married and the fact that she was constantly getting lost, she was a very pleasant person to be around. As soon as the professor saw her, a small smile crept up onto his face. But it wasn't his usual I'll-dissect-you-in-your-sleep-and-then-study-your -organs-in-my-free-time smile, it was more like a I'm-secretly-in-love-with-you-but-i-will-deny-it-a s-long-as-possible smile. It was clear to Ritzy that he was head over heels in love with her. But the worried look on Marie's face scared her.

Without even stopping, she dropped a large amount of paper work on his desk and started whispering frantically into his ear, looking like she would rather shout the news in a panicked manner and run from the room as fast as possible for her. The more she whispered, the darker the look on Stein's face grew. As soon as the message was done, she shuffled to the side and clasped her hands behind her back. The look on Stein's face quickly went away and was replaced with a slightly happy look.

"Okay class, it looks like we have some interesting news. Try to keep calm because we are not completaly sure... We think that the snake witch Medusa Gorgon has returned."

As soon as he said those few words, all chaos broke loose. Cries of "What?!" and "YOU'VE GOT TO BE ******* KIDDING ME!" rang throughout the room. But nobody had a worse break down than Ritzy. She was curled up on the floor, clutching her head and repeatedly banging it against the tile floors. Large tears were streaming down her face. It looked horrible.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO NO NO NO NO NO! IGGY! WHERE'S IGGY?!"

And the worse part was, a light blue dome was covering her, so nobody could comfort her. Or even try to help or touch her shaking body.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx **

**Dark much? Yeah, I might have overdone it a bit. I was thinking of one of those Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni breakdowns. And it was REALLY SHORT! I know, i really suck. Forgive me?**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**Bye-Bye! ^_^**


End file.
